–§–Angel Of The Snow –§– Ángel De La Nieve–§–
by MeKaRy
Summary: Cosas y sueños extraños ocurren entorno a la nueva Ama de las Cartas Clow y a sus seres queridos. Cap. 3, algo raro, segun yo, pero juzguen ustedes.
1. Chapter I The Dream

**Titulo:** –_§–Angel Of The Snow–§– –_**†–Ángel De La Nieve–†–**

**Capitulo I: _"The Dream"_**

**Autora: **Kara Hilan Ranjiri **–†–**_Silvery Foxy_ **–†–**

**Anime:** CC Sakura

**Personajes:** Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, Eriol, Touya, Yukito, Yue, Nakuru, Ruby-Moon, Kero, Spin, Kerberus, Spinel-Sun.

**OCs (Original Character):** Mitzuki Tsukaru, Salgi

**Pareja Fija (Hetero):** Syaoran/Sakura (por el momento sólo serán ellos)

**Advertencia:** LP, OC, Shonen-Ai/Yaoi, OOC ('Out Of Character', pero sólo será un poco)

**Género:** Acción/Romance/Magia

**Aclaraciones:** Es un LP (Línea Paralela). Aquí, Syaoran regresa a China, pero después de un tiempo regresa con Sakura (seis meses únicamente); Erio y los demás regresaron también de Inglaterra para quedarse en Japón. Touya sabe todo con respecto a las Cartas Sakura y de los Guardianes (Kero y Yue) acá es algo parecido al anime. Si necesitan que aclare algo que les parece raro o no entendieron bien, me avisan en review y lo pondré aquí en el siguiente capítulo.

**Avisos Legales (Derecho de Autor):** _CCS_ (Card Captor Sakura) pertenece legítimamente a las **_CLAMP_**, yo sólo uso su historia sin fines de ganar dinero o algo por el estilo, simplemente lo uso como diversión.  
El OC (Original Character / Personaje Original) que aparece en este fic es de mi propiedad, así que si el personaje les interesó y quieren usarlo para algún fic, por favor, nada de robos, yo se los prestaré si me lo piden. Ya que si se quieren ver con mis abogados... pues... nah... no es verdad, pero si les pido que me avisen antes de usar mis OC, onegai shimasu.

**–†–†–†–†–†–**

**_-§- Sakura's Dream -§-_**

_La Torre de Tokio..._

_La Luna..._

_El viento sopla con suavidad mientras las nubes comienzan a cubrir el cielo nocturno, opacando el hermoso brillo de la Luna Llena._

_Los pétalos de los cerezos caen a mí alrededor... pero pronto comienzan a cambiar... son..._

_Extiendo mi mano para dejar que unos cuantos pétalos caigan en ella... se derriten... son copos de nieve... pero eso no puede ser... por qué?_

_Junto a mí está Kerberus, mirando fijamente a un edificio, con preocupación..._

_Volteo mi mirada al mismo lugar y veo tres sombras... las tres tienen alas... serán a caso... Yue y Ruby-Moon... pero... quién ese tercer ser? Siento una presencia con mucho poder... tal vez más que Yue o Ruby-Moon... pero..._

_Lo veo... de ese lugar provienen la nieve... será a caso... la carta... pero todas fueron selladas ya... no puede ser "The Snow" la que provoque esto... entonces?... será ese ser..._

_Ruby-Moon extiende sus bellas alas de mariposa negras con esas marcas rojizas, en sus manos se forman dos esferas de energía preparándose para atacar... pero a quién? a Yue?... a ese otro ser?... No puedo quedarme aquí como si nada pasara!..._

_Invoco la carta "The Fly" y mis alas no tardan en aparecer, pero Spinel-Sun se interpone en mi camino, evitando que vaya a donde están Yue y Ruby-Moon... pero... por qué?... Kerberus también me lo impide... muerde levemente la capa que llevo puesta... me pide que no vaya... pero... Yue puede estar en peligro!_

_Vuelvo mi mirada al mismo lugar otra vez... ahora es Yue quien se prepara para atacar, de sus manos emerge un brillo y forma una estaca de cristal, extiende sus bellas alas al igual que Ruby-Moon lo hizo... se atacrán?... o atacarán a ese ser?... pero su presencia no es maligna, no es un ser maligno... es... su presencia es... por qué lo hacen! No lo hagan! No lo hagan!_

**_-§- End Of Dream -§-_**

–No lo hagan! –Sakura despertó de repente, asustada por aquel sueño, quedando sentada en su cama mientras respiraba agitadamente.

–Sakura, qué para? por qué te despiertas así? –el pequeño Kero dejó el cajón donde dormía al escuchar a su ama gritar de esa forma.

–N-no... nada... fue un sueño... –murmuró mientras apretaba su mano contra su pecho, tratando de tranquilizar su corazón.

–Estás bien? Hace mucho que no despertabas así... –toca la frente de la chica para ver si tenía fiebre o algo por el estilo.

–Fue... un sueño muy raro... eso fue todo... –le sonríe con tranquilidad, no le gusta preocupar a su amigo de esa forma por un simple sueño.

–Cómo fue? Recuerda que puedes descifrarlo con la ayuda de las cartas... o mejor aún, puedes ver el futuro como aquella vez, recuerdas? Cuando la carta "The Mirror".

–Sí, lo sé, pero no fue nada... de verdad.

–Mm... –el pequeño ser se coloca frente a sus ojos y la mira fijamente sin creerle. –Bueno... pero si se repite, prométeme que lo consultarás con nosotros, Yue o yo, y las cartas, de acuerdo?

–Lo prometo. –le sonríe mientras le soba la cabecita. Voltea a ver su reloj despertador que marcaba las seis treinta. –Es temprano aún... –murmuró más para sí que para su alado amigo.

–Puedes dormir otro ratito. –Le sugirió mientras volaba al reloj y desactivaba la alarma.

–No, mejor me arreglo para ir a la escuela y preparo el desayuno, papá no está y mi hermano estudió hasta tarde ayer.

–Debe estar muy cansado en verdad, no te escuchó gritar hace un momento.

–Sí... oye... que tratas de decir?

–Que tal vez hasta te escucharon gritar los vecinos. –bromeó el pequeño ser.

–No es verdad! Yo no grito así!

–Y cómo se le llama a lo que haces justo ahora. –Sakura se sonrojó un poco y cubrió su boca con ambas manos.

–No te respondo como debiera porque mi hermano está dormido aún. –le cuchicheó. –Y como castigo, no te daré del postre que prepararé con Yukito para esta noche.

–QUÉÉ! NO ES JUSTOOO! YO QUIERO POSTREEEE!... –gritó a todo pulmón el pequeño, pero Sakura lo agarró tapándole la boca y metiéndolo bajo la almohada.

–Shhhh... despertarás a mi hermano...

–Mjhmbmn... msnmnbj... mnbjh...

–Eh?... No te entiendo... –lo saca de la almohada. –Qué dijiste, Kero? –al pobre guardián los ojos le daban vueltas como espirales y tenía la lengua de fuera. –Kero! Kero estás bien!

–N-no... –murmuró apenas mientras Sakura lo recostaba con cuidado en la almohada que casi lo ahoga.

–Reacciona Kero, por favor, no te quería lastimar, te prometo que no lo hago otra vez, lo juro... te prometo que... que...

–Que me darás doble ración de postre esta noche!

–KERO!

Mientras, en el cuarto de Touya, a pesar del ruido que Sakura y Kero hacían, el joven no despertaba, se había quedado dormido con la lámpara de noche prendida y un libro en las manos; todos sus cuadernos estaban acomodados en su escritorio y su uniforme arreglado en una silla junto a este.

Parecía estar soñando, teniendo una pesadilla sería lo más indicado, debido a que apretaba sus parpados lo más que podía.

**_-§- Touya's Dream -§-_**

Touya estaba en el templo Tsukimine, frente al gran árbol de Cerezo, de sus ramas se desprendían los pequeños ramilletes de flores y con forme caían, los pétalos se desprendían dando un bello espectáculo de lluvia de flores.

Los pétalos comenzaron a cambiar de color, del rosa claro que las caracterizaba comenzaron a cambiar a un blanco puro.

–_Nieve?..._ murmuró Touya al dejar que unos cuantos pétalos cayeran en su mano.

Touya volteó a ver la entrada del templo, frente a el estaba la imponente figura del Guardián Yue, mirándolo fijamente, sus bellas alas dejaban escapar unas cuantas plumas blancas que se perdían en la nieve, sus ropas estaban rasgadas y en partes quemadas, como si recién hubiera tenido una dura pelea, de su brazo izquierdo caían gotas de sangre que teñían su túnica y la nieve que se acumulaba junto a él.

–_Yue! Qué ha ocurrido! dónde está Sakura!_

–_Ella está bien..._ –respondió apenas audible mientras el pelinegro se acercaba corriendo a él.

–_Qué ocurrió? Por qué estás así?_ –Yue no le responde, sólo desvía la mirada a un lado. _–Qué ocurre? _–su voz sonaba más preocupada e intentaba tomar con cuidado el rostro de Yue para que lo viera a los ojos, pero el guardián se alejó de él dando un paso hacia atrás. _–Yue?..._

–_Fallé..._

–_Qué? De qué hablas?_

–_La promesa que te hice..._

–_Promesa?..._

–_Proteger a tu hermana... y a Yukito..._

–_Qué pasó con Yuki?_

– –Yue se mantuvo en silencio, sólo apretó los puños y cerró los ojos con fuerza, pero eso no evitó que una lágrima resbalara por su mejilla.

–_Qué pasó con Yuki? Si algo le llegase a pasar a él, tú desaparecerías..._

–_Pero si algo me llegase a pasar a mi... el desaparecería también..._ –Touya no había notado la herida del brazo de Yue, la pequeña mancha de sangre que se había formado había crecido más.

–_No... no puede... no puedes permitirlo!_

–_No hay nada... que pueda hacer..._

–_Sakura es su nueva ama, si ella no lo quiere, tu no desaparecerás!_

–_Esto ya no está en sus manos... ya no hay nada que hacer..._

–_No! No dejaré que Yuki desaparezca!_ –sus fuertes y protectores brazos rodearon a Yue, el guardián no se opuso a ello en lo más mínimo, no podía hacer nada, incluso no podía hacer nada para retener las lagrimas que de sus ojos emanaban.

–_Lo siento... _–murmuró Yue apenas audible aferrándose a los brazos de Touya.

–_No, no digas eso... No te pasará nada... nada le pasará a Yuki... no lo permitiré..._ –una lagrima solitaria resbaló por su mejilla hasta caer en la mano de Yue. Un brillo cubrió al Guardián y en su lugar apareció Yukito, la herida del brazo no había desaparecido y sus ropas estaban en las mismas condiciones que las de Yue._ –Yuki!_

–_To-ya_ –débilmente levanto la vista hasta verlo a los ojos, el brillo de alegría e ingenuidad que siempre había en ellos, se había extinguido por completo, sólo dejando paso al dolor y al temor. _–Toya!_

–_Nada pasará Yuki, todo está bien, tranquilo..._ –acariciaba los grisáceos cabellos de Yuki mientras estrechaba su cuerpo con el suyo.

Las pocas fuerzas de Yukito se iban desvaneciendo junto con su cuerpo, poco a poco las manos de Yuki se fueron deslizando de los brazos de Touya hasta que los dejó caer por completo.

–_Yuki?... Yuki despierta... Yuki!... Yuki!_ –Touya se arrodilla aún con Yukito en sus brazos, tratando de hacerlo reaccionar.

Yukito había cerrado por completo sus bellos ojos, sólo quedaba rastro de lágrimas en sus blancas mejillas y su respiración apenas era perceptible. Su cuerpo se comenzaba a desvanecer como el día en que Touya le dio sus poderes a Yue, para evitar eso que sucedía en ese momento.

–_No, Yuki... YUKITO!_

**_-§- End Of Dream -§-_**

–Yuki!... –Touya se despertó de golpe, respiraba agitado y de su rostro caían pequeñas gotas de sudor. –Sólo fue un sueño... una pesadilla... –se repetía mientras apretaba su manos contra su pecho para calmar su corazón. –Fue... demasiado real para ser un sueño... –se levanta de la cama y sale de la habitación, traía puesta una playera gris con un short negro que usaba para dormir, sin importarle si estaba descalzo o no, bajó las escaleras y fue al pasillo donde estaba el teléfono, marcó de memoria un número y esperó hasta que contestaran.

–_Hola, habla Tsukishiro._

–Yuki?

–_Toya? Buenos días, pasa algo?_

–No... nada...

–_Seguro? No te escuchas muy bien._

–En serio, no es nada...

–Hermano? Pensé que aún dormías.

–Yo pensé que los monstruos no se despertaban temprano.

–_Jaja... déjala Toya._

–Mjh... y yo que iba a hacer el desayuno para los dos. –se molesta por el comentario y camina a la cocina, donde ya tenía todo listo para preparar unos panques.

–Lastima Yuki, Sakura iba a preparar panques para desayunar pero...

–Yukito! –los ojos de la pequeña castaña brillaron de alegría y de inmediato sale corriendo de la cocina y de un salto le quita el teléfono a Touya. –Ohayô Yukito!

–_Buenos días pequeña Sakura._

–No le hagas caso a mi hermano, prepararé más panques para ti.

–_Gracias Sakura, iré en un momento, sólo recojo mis cosas y salgo para allá._

–Wiii! De acuerdo! –da un salto de alegría y le regresa a Toya el teléfono, sonriéndole de oreja a oreja, entra a la cocina dando saltitos de alegría y tarareando una cancioncilla.

–Deberías venir más seguido a desayunar temprano, la pones de buen humor y se levanta temprano.

–Te oí, hermano! –le grita desde la cocina y amenazando con una cuchara.

–_Jajaja, no la molestes Toya, es tu hermana._

–Y creme que a veces me arrepiento de que lo sea. –una pantufla le cae en la cabeza, la cual tiene forma de hámster color crema con orejitas cafés. –Monstruo.

–_Mejor me doy prisa o para cuando llegue, la casa será un campo de batalla._

–No vemos entonces.

–_Nos vemos_. –Yukito cuelga y se prepara para salir.

Mientras, a pesar de haber cortado la comunicación, aún tenía el teléfono en la mano, mirando a la nada, recordando ese sueño, siendo esta la razón por la cual llamó a Yukito.

–Hermano? Estás bien? –la voz preocupada de Sakura lo saca de su trance haciéndolo reaccionar.

–No es nada.

–Anoche estudiaste hasta muy tarde, si quieres, yo preparo la comida de hoy, para que descanses un rato en la tarde.

–Segura? Hoy ibas a ir con Tomoyo y los otros dos mocosos a estudiar.

–No son mocosos! son Eriol y... –se sonroja un poco. –Y... Syaoran... pero podemos estudiar aquí, no creo que haya problemas por Tomoyo y Eriol... pero...

–Está bien, Yuki y yo estudiaremos en mi cuarto.

–Gracias nii-san! –lo abraza.

–No tenías que preparar los panques para Yuki?

–Ahh! es cierto! –sale corriendo a la cocina.

Touya se acerca a la cocina para verla hacer el desayuno para los tres, cuatro, si Touya cuenta al pequeño 'amiguito' de su hermana. No le es extraño ya que Sakura guarde un postre extra cada vez que su padre hace, o que unas veces pida permiso para comer en su cuarto, siendo la comida para ese muñeco de felpa que llama Guardián.

A pesar de que unas veces le diga cosas o la moleste, en el fondo, la quiere mucho en verdad, más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo, Sakura es lo más importante para él, pero junto a ella, está otra persona, por la que daría la vida misma por salvar.

–Yukito no tardará en llegar y tu en pijama, nii-san. –nuevamente la voz de su hermana lo saca de sus pensamientos.

–Sólo quería ver que no se te quemaran los panques.

–A mi no se me queman los panques, sé como cocinar! –le da la espalda a la estufa en donde tenía un panque casi listo, del cual, comienza a salir una pequeña columna de humo.

–Mj... voltea. –Sakura lo hace y...

–Ay! Nooo!

–Me voy a cambiar.

–Vas a ver hermano! lo hiciste a propósito!

Mientras, en casa de Yukito, el joven de cabellos grisáceos está saliendo de esta. Al pasar por la arboleda, ve a una joven de su misma edad, usaba el uniforme de la preparatoria Seijou, tenía el cabello negro que le llegaba a los hombros, tenía unos mechones de color violetas: el mechón del lado derecho de su rostro era un poco más grande y le llegaba hasta la barbilla, el otro mechón le cubría el ojo izquierdo, pero aún así, dejando ver sus hermosos y misteriosos ojos violetas oscuros; tenía la piel igual de blanca que Yukito.

A Yukito le pareció extraño eso, ya que no había visto a otro estudiante de la preparatoria por esos lados y menos a una chica con esas características tan peculiares.

–Hola, buenos días. –saludó cordial el joven peligris.

–Ohayô. –saludó simplemente la joven algo nerviosa por la presencia del otro.

–No había visto a otra estudiante de la preparatoria por aquí antes.

–No, recién he llegado de otra ciudad. –es en ese momento que nota el escudo de la preparatoria y el uniforme de Yukito. –Vas a la preparatoria Seijou, verdad?

–Así es, mi nombre es Tsukishiro Yukito.

–Mi nombre es Tsukaru Mitzuki.

–Es un lindo nombre. –el comentario de Yuki hizo sonrojar a la joven levemente. –Sabes en que salón te tocó?

–No, eso lo voy a ver con el director cuando llegue, pero creo que me perderé en la escuela.

–Es grande, pero podrás encontrar la oficina del director.

–Cuando lleguemos a la escuela, me puedes ayudar a encontrar mi salón? Bueno, si las clases no han comenzado y puedes.

–Claro, con gusto. –llegan a una esquina, donde Yukito tenía que seguir a la derecha y la joven en dirección opuesta. –Tengo que ir por un amigo y creo que tardaré un poco, quieres venir? No queda lejos.

–No, gracias, yo también tengo que buscar 'algo' antes de llegar a la escuela.

–Bueno, nos vemos en la entrada de la escuela, para mostrarte donde es la dirección, de acuerdo?

–Sí, claro, gracias Tsukishiro-san.

–Mejor llámame Yukito, tal vez seamos compañeros de salón.

–De acuerdo Tsuki... digo, Yukito-san. Es por costumbre y formalidad, va contra mis principios.

–No hay problema Mitzuki-san. Nos vemos entonces. –camina en dirección a casa de los Kinomoto, mientras la joven permanece un momento en el mismo sitio, mirándolo fijamente. En sus labios se forma una sonrisa de malicia y sus ojos cambian de color a un tono plateado.

–Claro que nos veremos... Guardián De La Luna. –murmura antes de continuar su camino.

Cuando Mitzuki dijo esas palabras, Yukito sintió una presencia muy fuerte, haciendo despertar con ello a Yue.

–"_Sería mi imaginación..."_ –pensó el Conejo de Nieve.

–"_/No... no lo creo/"_ –respondió en su mente Yue.

–"_No quiero preocupar a Sakura por esto"_

–"_/Si vuelve a suceder, tendrá que saberlo. No puede estar desprevenida/"_

–"_Le dirás de esto a Kerberus?"_

–"_/Sólo si lo sintió/"_

–"_No creo que sea nada malo... tal vez sólo fue alguna persona con un poder especial, no fue nada maligno lo que yo sentí"_

–"_Tal vez"_

Después de ese suceso, Yukito llegó a la casa de los Kinomoto. Un aroma dulce se sentía en el aire, el delicioso olor de los panques recién preparados. Tocó el timbre y fue Sakura la que abrió.

–Ohayô Yukito!

–Buenos días pequeña Sakura.

–Pasa, mi hermano bajará en un momento.

–Gracias. Puedo subir a su habitación? tengo que decirle algo de la escuela que olvide ayer.

–Claro. No tienes por qué pedir permiso Yukito, eres el mejor amigo de mi hermano y eres parte de la familia.

–Gracias Sakura.

Yukito subía las escaleras, pensando en las palabras de Sakura.

–"_Eres el mejor amigo de mi hermano..."_ –una sonrisa de melancolía se formó en sus labios al pensar en ello. _–"Amigos... sólo eso..."_ –pensó con desilusión.

Antes de llegar a la puerta de Toya, estaba la habitación de Sakura, donde Kero ya estaba jugando videojuegos en la cama de la niña. Yue aumentó su presencia lo suficiente para que Kero lo sintiera y saliera.

–Qué ocurre? –preguntó el muñequito al abrir la puerta y ver a Yukito. –Tu? Y Yue?...

–Ehm... No sé...

–Qué? Hace un momento sentía su presencia aquí.

–Kerberus... hace un momento... no tuviste la sensación de... no sentiste la presencia de alguien? –la voz de Yukito sonaba seria, pocas veces visto en él.

–Presencia? Es por eso que Yue me llamó? –Yukito afirmó. –Pues... no... no sentí nada en especial _"No debo decirle del sueño de Sakura o se preocupará"_ Tal vez fue... un espíritu, con eso de que Yue tiene el poder del hermano de Sakura, tal vez fue lo que sintió. –el pequeño guardián dijo esas palabras sin pensarlo, sólo había dicho la verdad, pero a Yuki le traía remordimientos. El joven de lentes bajó la mirada y sin pensarlo, apretó sus puños con fuerza. –Creo... que dije algo malo.

–No... no es nada. –comenzaba a caminar a la habitación de Touya, pero Kero se paró en su hombro.

–Sabes, el hermano de Sakura la quiere mucho, por eso le dio su poder a Yue para que la protegiera, cierto? –Yukito no sabía que decir, era cierto, pero el pensabas... el quería que fuera por otra razón. –Pero... Si Yue hubiera desaparecido, tu habrías desaparecido también, y eso Touya no lo permitiría nunca.

–Porque quiere que Yue defienda a Sakura...

–No creo que sólo haya sido por eso, Conejo.

–Qué?... –antes de que Yukito le preguntara algo o Kero lo dijera, la puerta de la habitación de Touya se abrió y Kero salió volando a la habitación de Sakura ante de que lo viera. –Buenos días Toya.

–Buenos días Yuki. –un bostezo se escapa de los labios de Toya mientras caminaba junto a Yuki.

–No dormiste bien, cierto?

–Algo.

–Esta tarde no tienes entrenamiento y no trabajaras, sería bueno que tomaras un descanso.

–Has pensado que tu y Sakura piensan lo mismo?

–Cómo?

–Lo mismo me dijo ella hace rato.

–Ah, vaya. Bueno, entonces, ya que seremos dos contra ti, no creo que te opondrás.

–Ya qué...

–Que bueno que bajan, ya iba a subir a llamarles. –les 'regaña' la pequeña parada en la cocina.

–Huele muy bien Sakura.

–De verdad! –lo ojitos le brillaron de alegría a la pequeña castaña.

–Sin contar el panque que se le quemó. –Sakura le intenta dar un pisotón, pero Touya lo esquiva.

–Ayayayay...

–No sea malo con ella, de seguro a ti de chico también se te llegó a quemar la comida.

–Sí, lo ves, Yukito está de mi lado.

–Mientras haya comida, obvio.

–Nii-san!

Al terminar de desayunar Sakura recogió los platos y los dejó en el fregadero, también en el centro de la mesa había dejado dos panques preparados con mermelada y miel junto a una nota que era para Kero.

Touya sabía muy bien quién se comería esos panques y quién limpiaría los platos que habían dejado.

–"_Al menos desquita lo que se come ese muñeco"_ –pensó para sí cuando cerraba la puerta y alcanzaba a escuchar un aleteo del otro lado.

–Yukito, y tu bicicleta? –preguntó Sakura mientras se abrochaba los patines.

–La había dejado aquí ayer.

–Ah, bueno, mejor vamonos o se nos hará tarde.

Durante el trayecto de la casa de los Kinomoto a la escuela, Sakura era quien más hablaba, acerca de la escuela y las practicas de las porristas. Cuando tocó el tema de que sus amigos irían a casa a estudiar, Yukito notó que a Touya seguía sin agradarle la idea de que Li estuviera en el mismo lugar que su hermana, por lo que decidió intervenir para evitar una posible pelea entre ellos dos esa tarde.

–Toya no me había dicho eso.

–No? –dijo mirando inocentemente a su hermano.

–Lo olvidé. –respondió sin dejar de mirar al frente.

–Pues, ya que irán tus amigos, Toya y yo estudiaremos en mi casa.

–En serio? No creo que a Tomoyo o Eriol les moleste, mucho menos a... Syaoran. Tu que dices nii-san?

–Ya llegamos. –fue la única respuesta de Touya al pasar frente a la puerta de la primaria Tomoeda. –Nos vemos luego. –continuó con su camino dejando atrás a Yuki y a Sakura.

–Creo que se molestó...

–No es eso pequeña Sakura, lo que pasa es que... no le agrada mucho tu amigo Li que digamos.

–Lo sé... –murmuró bajando la mirada con algo de tristeza. –Pero lo que no sé... es por qué no le agrada Syaoran?

–Yuki!

–Mejor me voy o se molestará conmigo. –saca de su mochila una bolsita con chocolates y se la da a Sakura. –Lo preparé anoche, espero te gusten.

–Gracias Yukito, deben estar deliciosos!

–Sakura, si quieres, puedo preguntarle a Toya por qué no le agrada Li.

–Lo harías?

–Sí.

–Pero... y si se molesta contigo...

–No te preocupes Sakura, encontraré la forma de que se contente si llegara a pasar.

–Gracias Yukito! eres muy bueno conmigo! –lo abraza tiernamente.

–Yuki! Llegaremos tarde!

–Ya voy! Nos vemos, cuídate Sakura!

–Los veremos en el parque del Rey Pingüino para ir a casa!

–De acuerdo, no vemos!

–Ya era hora, que tanto le prometías? –le dice Toya cuando Yukito llega junto a él.

–Nada en especial.

–Aja... claro.

–Casi la olvidaba. –dijo Yukito para sí al ver a alguien en la puerta de la preparatoria.

–A quién?

–Esa chica, antes de llegar a tu casa la vi, es nueva en la escuela. Hola Mitzuki-san.

–Hola. Ah... Ohayô, debes ser el amigo de Yukito-san, cierto?

–Sí así es.

–Mi nombre es Tsukaru Mitzuki, gusto en conocerte.

–Kinomoto Touya.

–Sólo dejamos las bicicletas y te acompaño a la oficina del director.

–Gracias por...

–TOYA! –el grito clásico de Nakuru no se hizo esperar, mientras le saltaba a Touya por la espalda y lo abrazaba.

–Deja de hacer eso Akizuki!

–No quiero! Oh... Hola Tsukishiro-san, quién es ella? Tu novia?

–Qué! –gritaron los tres al mismo tiempo; Yukito con sorpresa, Mitzuki con pena y Touya con algo de enojo.

–No, claro que no, es una nueva estudiante que conocí cuando venía a al escuela.

–Vaya! eres nueva? Mi nombre es Akizuki Nakuru, pero me puedes llamar Nakuru, cómo te llamas? –se baja de la espalda de Touya para saludar a la nueva joven.

–Tsukaru Mitzuki, soy nueva en la ciudad y recién entre a esta preparatoria.

–En ese caso, déjame ser tu guía de turistas! Te enseñaré los mejores lugares para comer y pasear, las mejores tiendas y el parque... y...

–Eh, Nakuru-san, por el momento, sólo quisiera ir con el director para saber en que salón me tocó. –le sonríe apenada y algo sorprendida por el comportamiento de la chica.

–Ah, eso, ven, yo te llevo. Ojalá que estemos en el mismo salón, y si es así, sólo te advierto que Toya-kun es mío, eh.

–Mira Akizuki, no soy de tu propiedad y dejar de decir esas cosas a los demás.

–Al joven Kinomoto-san?... _"Para él, ya tengo mis planes, Rubí De La Luna"_... No hay problema.

–Bueno, vamos entonces con el director! –se la lleva prácticamente arrastrando, dejando atrás a Touya y Yukito.

–Al fin... –Touya da un suspiro de alivio al librarse de Nakuru aunque sea por un rato. –Yuki.

–Sí?

–Dónde viste a esa chica Mitzuki?

–A una calle de mi casa, cerca de la arboleda de cerezos, por?

–No, por nada, no la había visto antes.

–Ni yo, pero me dijo que venía de otra ciudad. Lo que me parece algo extraño... –murmuró deteniéndose junto a la ventana del salón.

–Qué es?

–Que yo no recuerdo que hubiera una casa deshabitada por esas calles... o haber visto un camión de mudanza en días pasados.

–Yuki?

–Eh... mande?

–No te le acerques.

–Qué?

–No tengo un buen presentimiento de esa chica.

–"_Pero... si Toya ya no tiene sus poderes... por qué dice eso?"_ –pensó desconcertado Yukito.

–Es... una sensación... como si la conociera o algo. –como si leyera los pensamientos de Yuki, Toya le dijo esas palabras.

–Entiendo... pero... recuerda a Yue. Si llegase a estar en peligro, él aparecerá.

–Aún así. Por favor, Yuki. Al menos, no estés solo con ella. Lo prometes?

–Lo prometo. –le sonríe.

La sonrisa de Yukito tenía un efecto en Touya, que él mismo no se explicaba, simplemente el ver sus ojos llenos de alegría y ternura lo hacía olvidar todo, bueno o malo, sólo disfrutaba del momento de ver esa sonrisa y el brillo de sus ojos. Por un momento, Touya sintió el impulso de querer acariciar el rostro de Yuki, tomar ese fino rostro y acercarlo al suyo, acercar sus labios a los del peligris y rozarlos suavemente en un principio, y después...

–TOYA! –Nakuru aparece de la nada colgándose de su cuello como siempre y sacándolo de ese sueño.

–Ah... Adiós a la paz... –suspiró resignado.

–Excelentes noticias! Mitzuki sí estará en nuestro salón!

–Que alegría... –dijo con sarcasmo Touya, aún con Nakuru colgada de su cuello.

–Y dónde está?

–Llegará con el maestro en un momento.

–Akizuki...

–Que es Nakuru!

–Me estás ahogando.

–AH! Lo siento! –se baja de su espalda de un salto y Toya sólo se recarga junto a Yuki en la ventana.

Después de unos minutos, el timbre sonó, dando comienzo a las clases. El profesor entró e hizo el anuncio de que una nueva compañera estaría en el salón.

–Mi nombre es Tsukaru Mitzuki, vengo de Yokosuka. –se presentó ante la clase la joven pelinegra.

–Espero que todos se lleven bien con ella. Tu lugar será... junto a Akizuki hay un lugar vacante.

–Por acá! –le hacía señas Nakuru.

–Conque no sea como Nakuru... todo en paz... –murmuró Touya a Yuki sentado frente a él.

–Jajaja

–Bien, comenzaremos la clase. Tsukaru?

–Sí?

–Para ponerte al corriente, puedes pedir a Tsukishiro que te ayude con ello.

–Sí. No te molesta, Yukito-san?

–No, claro que no.

–Arigato.

Touya veía con cierta desconfianza a Mitzuki, había algo en ella que no le inspiraba mucha confianza.

Las clases transcurrieron tranquilas, a la tercera clase, les informaron que el profesor no iría y que tendría ese rato libre. Varios de los alumnos se fueron a jugar fútbol o a pasear por los jardines. Touya y Yukito se fueron a su lugar favorito, el más alejado de la escuela, donde iban a descansar o charlar, o en el caso de Touya, a escapar de Nakuru.

–Aahum... –un bostezo se escapa de los labios de Touya.

–Aún tienes sueño?

–Algo... –murmuró sentándose a la sombra de un cerezo.

–Algo? pero si casi te quedabas dormido en clases.

–Mira quién lo dice.

–Bueno... yo tenía una razón para eso, recuerdas?

–Sí, lo sé... –recarga su cabeza en el tronco y cierra sus bellos ojos cansados.

–Por qué no dormiste bien? Cuando me fui de tu casa anoche, habíamos terminado todas las tareas y no tenías nada más por hacer.

–Después de eso me quedé leyendo un libro.

–De qué? –preguntó sentándose a un lado suyo.

–Leyendas.

–Leyendas?

–Sí, mientras buscaba los libros que necesitábamos ayer, en la biblioteca de papá, lo vi y me llamó la atención.

–Es interesante?

–Adecuado para dar pesadillas, diría yo.

–Por qué? Un libro de leyendas puede hacer eso?

–No sé... sólo espero que ese sueño sólo haya sido eso, un mal sueño... –se recarga en el hombro de Yukito.

–Cómo fue? –murmura, mientras que con cuidado acomoda la cabeza de Touya en su regazo para que descanse.

–Fue... en el templo... había pétalos de cerezo por todos lados... pero...

–Pero qué? –Yukito acariciaba con delicadeza los cabellos rebeldes de Toya, dándole un suave masaje.

–Los pétalos se convirtieron en copos de nieve... frente al templo... estaba alguien... –la voz de Toya era apenas audible para Yuki, el sueño que tenía y el masaje que Yuki le daba, estaba dando resultados muy agradables en él.

–Quién era?

–Era... e-ra Yu...

–Yu?... 'Yu' qué?

Toya no le respondió, se había quedado dormido por completo, el aire calido, la sombra fresca del árbol, el dulce aroma de los botones de cerezo y la tranquilidad del lugar eran incitadores al sueño, pero además, el suave masaje que Yuki le había dado a Toya le había ayudado mucho.

–Descansa. –susurró Yuki acariciando su rostro con suavidad.

–Yu... ki... –murmuró entre sueños Toya.

Yukito sonrió con ternura y algo de melancolía al escucharlo; alegría porque aún en sueños, lo recordaba, pero con tristeza porque no sabía si lo que él sentía por Toya, era correspondido.

–"_/Nunca lo sabrás si no se lo dices"/_ –dijo Yue en su mente.

–"_No quiero perderlo..."_ –le responde, quitándose los lentes y dejarlos a un lado. _–"Prefiero tenerlo como amigo antes de perderlo para siempre..."_ –cerró sus ojos y recargó la cabeza en el tronco del árbol.

–"_/Te dio su poder.../"_

–"_No... no fue a mi... sino a ti..."_

–"_/Para que tu no desaparecieras, sacrificando el poder ver a su madre por ti/"_

–"_Lo sé... y se lo agradezco..."_

–"_/Aún después de eso... dudas que sienta lo mismo que tu/"_

–"_No... yo... no sé que pensar... sólo quiero... quiero sentirlo junto a mi..."_ –cerró por completo sus ojos y se quedó dormido también.

Con un hechizo, Yue se pudo materializar frente a ellos por un momento, vio la sonrisa de ternura que Yukito tenía en los labios y el rostro de tranquilidad de Touya; no era como aquel día cuando le dio sus poderes, tenía algo que lo hacía diferente a aquel día. Se acercó y acarició el rostro de Toya con cuidado de no despertarlo, después volteó a ver a Yuki, pasó su mano por la tersa piel y movió unos mechones de su angelical rostro.

–"_/Al menos... tienes a quien querer.../"_ –murmuró antes de desaparecer.

Del otro lado de la barda, estaba Eriol, pero ocultó su poder para no ser descubierto por el Guardián.

–"_A pesar de todos estos años... sigue sintiendo lo mismo por Clow"_ –pensó para sí regresando a la clase.

Sin darse cuenta, unos ojos plateados veían la misma escena que él, pero esos ojos fríos y crueles veían la escena con odio, y más aún, cuando vio a Eriol salir de su escondite después de que Yue desapareciera.

–Serás mío, Guardián De La Luna, no importa a qué precio. –dijo con frialdad antes de desaparecer y dejar caer unos cuantos copos de nieve.

–Dónde te había metido Mitzuki? –le reprochó Nakuru al verla salir de entre los árboles.

–Lo siento, andaba buscando algo. –se disculpó.

–Qué cosa?

–Una flor blanca.

–Flor blanca?

–Sí, es llamada la Flor de la Nieve, por su hermosa blancura.

–Ah, vaya. Si quieres, saliendo de la escuela vamos a buscarla a una florería.

–Gracias, pero voy a ir con Yukito-san a que me ayude con las clases.

–Yukito? Si va a ir el Conejo de Nieve, es seguro que vaya Toya, Voy contigo! –gritó abrazando a Mitzuki.

–De acuerdo _"El Rubí De La Luna no sospecha nada, perfecto, todo saldrá a la perfección."_ –sonreía para sus adentro con malicia mientras en sus labios se formaba una sonrisa de ingenuidad y tranquilidad.

**–†–†–†–†–†–**

**Nihaô, les gustó? espero que sí nn  
**Bien, algunos no me conocerán porque es mi primer fic en esta sección, pero mi nombre es Kara Hilan Ranjiri y soy una más de las fans de está kawaii pareja de las CLAMP y CCSakura, sí, la Toya/Yuki ---! La pareja con la que conocí el yaoi ----!

–_Ya bájate de tu nube de sueños y azúcar ¬¬_

Esa molestia que acaban de escuchar es una de mis Yamis, es Dayna Pard, mi yami de la Agresividad y la Hipocresía, yo las represento por emociones, no porque sea mi lado oscuro o algo por el estilo.

–_Hola, hola, no doy autógrafos, gracias por adorarme._

¬¬ mj es 'modesta' la chica, cierto?... bien, después de cada capítulo, una de mis yamis me acompañará, ahora fue Dayna, ya que estoy escuchando Covenant, Slipknot y Behemot, bandas representativas de Day-chan... si tienen oídos sensibles, no las escuchen, yo se los advierto.

–_Es mejor que escuchar otras porquerías comerciales ¬¬_

Eso sí uu... es que las dos estamos en contra de cierto tipo de música que no nos molestaremos en nombrar. Bueno, regresando al fic, espero que no haya sido muy confuso, y si lo fue, daré las explicaciones que pidan en el próximo capítulo.

–_El cual, por cierto, aún no comienza. Así que no asegura fecha para publicar, cómo puede tardar unos días, puede ser hasta la semana que entra._

Pero eso sí, prometo que será de 12 paginas no importa el tipo de letra (por lo regular uso entre 12 o 10 en el word)

–_Está ciega la pobre xD_

Ja ja ¬¬... bueno, en este capi no puse lo que representaba cada símbolo, es decir, cuando está en negrita, cursiva, subrayado o entre diagonales, porque creo que no era necesario, si creen lo contrario, les agradecería que me lo hicieran notar, onegai.

–_Esa es otra, si quieren saber el significado de palabras que usa en japonés (que lo dudo, ya que muchas lo usan) reclámenle... digo... pregúntenle en el review, o mejor, si tienen otras palabras que pueda usar, también díganle, necesita aumentar su vocabulario en japonés la pobre TvT_

¬¬ no te respondo como debiera sólo por qué puede haber menores aquí... ah... bueno... ya qué ùu. Si me quieren contactar, mi mail más común es es el que uso para el **MSN**, o bien, pueden mandar sus mail a este sólo para mails, el que uso para el _MSN_ es el de Kara, eh.  
Sayonara, nos vemos luego en el capítulo 2 o en otro fic.

–_See you soon, nos vemos pronto._


	2. Chapter II The Snow Flower

**Titulo:** –_§–Angel Of The Snow–§– –_**†–Ángel De La Nieve–†–**

**Capítulo II: _"The Snow Flower"_**

**Autora: **Kara Hilan Ranjiri **–†–**_Silvery Foxy_ **–†–**

**Anime:** CC Sakura

**Personajes:** Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, Eriol, Touya, Yukito, Yue, Nakuru, Ruby-Moon, Kero, Spin, Kerberus, Spinel-Sun.

**OCs (Original Character):** Mitzuki Tsukaru, Salgi

**Pareja Fija (Hetero):** Syaoran/Sakura (por el momento)

**Advertencia:** LP, OC, Shonen-Ai/Yaoi, OOC ('Out Of Character', pero sólo será un poco)

**Género:** Acción/Romance/Magia

**Aclaraciones:**_ Bien, esto es algo largo, y va para Mikael_. La falta de signos de interrogación o exclamación al principio es porque me di cuenta de que era la razón por la que a unos se les borraba el espacio anterior, y bien, no será a todos, pero sí en varios de los fics que vi (entre ellos unos de los tuyos). Y para todos/as los que notaron eso al igual que Mikael-kun, creo que sería algo obvio, dado que esta pagina es en inglés y en inglés no se usa eso de abrir signos, por eso lo puse a sí, pero si creen que es mejor que lo ponga completo, lo haré, no me voy a morir sólo porque ponga un signo, o sí?

**Dedicatorias: **A Samael y gracias por el review, no pensé que fueras la primera en dejarme un review acá y gracias por hacerlo n-n. the.empty.heart gracias por el review y espero te agrade este capítulo. Sacristhia también y no te preocupes por el mail, sé lo que se siente cuando no tienes tiempo ni de respirar u.u. Y por último, pero no menos importante, a Mikael-kun, era broma eso de que pusieras tus dedos a trabajar, no sabía lo de los dibujos (los cuales ya vi y te quedaron muuuy bien, congratulations!) y no te preocupes por el fic, si no tienes inspiración, con que continúes los que tienes abandonados tengo n-n (indirecta para que actualices Dead Gardens y el Malik-kun nnUu). _Gracias a todos lo que les interesó esto y espero les guste este nuevo capítulo_ (hasta el capítulo tres hago lo que de cambiar los signos¿vale?)

**Disculpas:** Esas notas fueron publicadas en otra web de fic donde estoy, y por eso había puesto lo de mis mail (los cuales ésta me los borró ¬¬-) pero son:  
kara(guión bajo)hr(otro guión bajo)18(arroba)Hotmail(punto)com, y el otro es:  
silveryfoxy(guión bajo)khr(otro guión bajo)(arroba) ya saben el resto xD. Sorry si eso se vio medio raro, pero comprendan que es mi primer fic acá y que no sabía cómo ponerlo (Annell me ayudó mucho).

**Avisos Legales (Derecho de Autor):** _CCS_ (Card Captor Sakura) pertenece legítimamente a las **_CLAMP_**, yo sólo uso su historia sin fines de ganar dinero o algo por el estilo, simplemente lo uso como diversión.  
El OC (Original Character / Personaje Original) que aparece en este fic es de mi propiedad, así que si el personaje les interesó y quieren usarlo para algún fic, por favor, nada de robos, yo se los prestaré si me lo piden.

**–†–†–†–†–†–**

Había pasado media hora desde que Touya y Yukito se había quedado dormido en aquel tranquilo lugar, pero en poco tiempo sonaría nuevamente la campana para regresar a clases otra vez.

Poco a poco los dorados ojos de Yukito se comenzaron a abrir con pesadez, no recordaba del todo dónde estaba, pero al sentir un peso en su regazo, lo hizo recordar. Touya aún estaba dormido, se veía muy tranquilo y tierno a los ojos de Yuki, no recordaba haberlo visto de esa forma antes. Cuando se quedaba a dormir en casa los Kinomoto, Touya era el primero en despertar, por lo que no había tenido la oportunidad de verlo cuanto quisiera mientras dormía.

–Toya... –habló suavemente acariciando los rebeldes cabellos de su frente. –Despierta, tenemos que regresar a clases. –Toya no le prestaba atención, lo había escuchado, pero sentía tan bien así que prefirió fingir que aún dormía para quedarse así un poco más con Yuki.

Un leve suspiro de rendición se escapó de los labios del peligris, pensaba que no podría despertar a Toya aunque gritara, por lo que sólo se conformaba con acariciar sus cabellos y contemplarlo.

Pasaron escasos diez minutos desde que Yuki había despertado, pero como siempre, una vocecilla tenía que perturbar la tranquilidad del lugar gritando el nombre de aquel que descansaba tranquilo junto a Yukito.

–TOO-YAA! –Se escuchó la voz de Akizuki desde el patio de la escuela.

–Ay no... –murmuró Yuki poniéndose los lentes. –Toya, despierta.

–Qué?... –preguntó un adormilado Toya.

–Ya casi es hora de que regresemos a clases.

–Cinco minutos, lo prometo...

–Bueno, será el tiempo suficiente para que Akizuki nos encuentre.

–Sí... no impor... Quién! –se levanta de golpe algo desorientado. –Ahg... cuando tiempo dormí?

–No sé, yo también me quedé dormido. –le sonríe con ternura.

Otra vez esa sonrisa que lo hipnotizaba, que tanto le gustaba ver. Esta vez, no se iba a contener como lo hizo en el salón, lentamente fue levantando su mano para acariciar el rostro de Yuki; en un principio, a Yukito le sorprendió eso, pero él también deseaba tanto sentir las manos de Touya en su piel que no hizo nada para evitarlo, la mano de Toya acariciaba delicadamente la mejilla de Yukito mientras el peligris cerraba los ojos para sentir el calido contacto. Poco a poco, lentamente, Toya fue acercando su rostro al de Yukito, entre cerrando sus ojos poco a poco... pero...

–TOYA! –gritó Nakuru más cerca que antes, lo que hizo que Toya y Yuki abrieran los ojos de golpe, para encontrarse con sus rostros a escasos centímetros.

Se separaron de golpe, dándole la espalda al otro, recargados en el tronco del árbol, sumamente sonrojados, las pálidas mejillas de Yukito tomaron un rojizo en menos de un minuto, las morenas mejillas de Touya estaban igualmente de acaloradas por lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

–"_Tan poco... sólo un poco faltó... por qué lo hice?... por qué siempre tiene que aparecer?"_ –la mente de Touya no podía asimilar lo que estuvo por hacer, quería sentirlo, en verdad lo deseaba.

–"_Por qué?... que acaso el destino no lo quiere así con él?..."_

–"_/El destino nada tiene que ver... la maldita de Ruby-Moon que sigue empeñada en él/"_ –Interrumpió Yue en sus pensamientos.

–Ruby-Moon... –murmuró Yuki con cierto rencor a la joven de cabellos castaños oscuros.

–Y-Yuki?...

–Toya! Al fin te encuentro! –gritó Nakuru antes de lanzarse sobre Touya y terminar tendidos en el pasto. –Dónde había estado?

–Lejos de ti!

–Que cruel eres conmigo! –fingió una carita de lastima mientras sus ojitos se llenaban de lagrimas falsas.

–Y deja de hacer eso! –se la quita de encima, pero ella se queda aferrada a su brazo.

–No quiero! –en eso, Yuki se levanta y sacude sus ropas, sin prestar atención a Nakuru pero a Touya tampoco. –Ah, Tsukishiro-san, no te había visto.

–Sí, ya lo noté. –dijo en forma fría sin siquiera mirarla.

–Yuki espera. –pero Nakuru no lo dejaba ir. –Suéltame de una maldita vez Akizuki!

–Por qué prefieres estar con él que conmigo! –protestó, dejando a un lado su voz de ternura y alegría para reempezarlos por una de enojo y crueldad.

Esas palabras hicieron que Yukito se detuviera en seco, lentamente volvió su mirada a Touya que miraba con sorpresa ese cambio de la chica.

–Dime por qué y te dejaré de molestar.

–Porque... por...

–Por qué Toya? –la voz de Yuki lo puso más nervioso que antes.

–Porque yo... –Toya lo quería decir, no importaba si Nakuru estaba ahí o no, necesitaba decirlo de una vez por todas. –Porque yo...

–Disculpen, la clase ya va a comenzar y... eh... interrumpí algo? –la tímida voz de Mitzuki los distrajo a todos, interrumpiendo las palabras de Touya y calmando, en cierta forma los ánimos entre los guardianes.

–No, no era nada importante. –Nakuru soltó el brazo de Toya para ir con Mitzuki y abrazarla. –Vamos al salón o nos castigarán. Qué esperan? vamos.

–Sí... –murmuró Yukito, sin comprender el comportamiento de la castaña; un minuto fría como la misma Ruby-Moon y al siguiente tan tierna como Sakura. –V-vamos Toya.

Toya no se había movido ni un centímetro, continuaba de pie junto al árbol de cerezos, con la mirada perdida.

–Toya? –La mano de Yuki sobre sus hombros lo hizo reaccionar al fin. –Pensé que te había quedado dormido parado. –bromeó. –Vamos ya o nos castigarán.

–Oye, yo dije eso Tsukishiro!

–"_Cómo si me importara"_ –Pensó para sí Yukito. –Es verdad, ja, lo siento. –se disculpó con su tierna sonrisa.

–"_/Hipócrita/"_ –pensó Ruby-Moon. –Y no creas que se me va a olvidar mi respuesta, eh Toya.

–Respuesta? Puedo saber de qué?

–Ay Mitzu-chan, no es nada, problemitas entre ellos y yo, nada más. –Nakuru la abraza por la espalda casi sin dejarla caminar.

–Problemas? Si quieren, les puedo ayudar.

–Nadie puede... –murmuró para sí Touya, pero Yuki lo escuchó.

–No tienes que decir nada, si no quieres... nadie te obligará... –murmuró con verdadero dolor en el corazón.

–Yuki...

–Aaah... aaauhh!... –gritó Mitzuki antes de caer.

–Mitzu-chan! no te quería tumbar! Lo siento!

–No, no es nada, no fue tu culpa, sólo se me torció el tobillo.

–Estás bien? –preguntó Yuki acercándose a ella.

–Sí, no es nada, me pasa todo el tiempo. –sonrió con torpedad.

–Puedes caminar? –preguntó Touya, pero en verdad, lo hacía por compromiso, para no parecer alguien frío o cruel con la chica, pero en verdad, no le importaba como estaba.

–Sí, gracias Kinomoto-san. –se levanta y sacude sus ropas. _–"/No dejaré que te quedes con el Guardián De La Luna, Nunca/"_ –pensó para sí, mientras sus ojos cambiaban de color a plateado por unos segundos, sin que Yukito o Nakuru lo notaran, mucho menos Yue o Ruby-Moon, pero Touya lo vio... o creyó verlo. –Vamos de una vez. –sonrió con ternura antes de ponerse en marcha al salón.

Entraron al salón justo a tiempo, el profesor entró y la clase dio comienzo; como en las clases anteriores, Mitzuki se presentó ante el profesor, quien le aconsejó que Yukito la ayudara si necesitaba algo con respecto a las clases.

–Qué no hay nadie más a quién se lo pidan? –murmuró con fastidio Toya, mientras miraba por la ventana.

–"_/Celoso/"_ –escuchó una voz, fría y cruel en su mente, pero era fina, una chica tal vez.

–Qué? –murmuró volteando a ver a un lado, pensando que había sido Nakuru u otra chica del salón. –Mi imaginación?... –murmuró, pero Yuki lo escuchó.

–Qué pasa? –le preguntó en un susurro.

–No... nada, creí que me hablaban. –regresó su vista a la ventana, mientras Mitzuki sonreía con malicia para sus adentros.

La clase terminó rápido y la hora de descanso al fin había llegado. Yukito había salido a comprar algo para desayunar en el salón, mientras Touya se quedaba pasando los apuntes de la clase, ya que todo ese tiempo se la había pasado mirando por la ventana sin prestar la más mínima atención al profesor.

–Hola. –saludó Mitzuki a Toya, pero este sólo la miró de reojo y continuó anotando. –Ehm... Nakuru dijo que tenían problemas...

–No te incumben. –le dijo fríamente.

–Perdón... es sólo que los tres se han portado tan gentiles conmigo que quería ayudar.

–Nadie puede.

–C-como quieran... –murmuró fingiendo timidez falsa ante las frías palabras de Toya. Caminó a la ventana donde se puso a mirar, buscando a una persona, sería lo correcto, hasta que la encontró del otro lado de la reja. –Que niña tan tierna. –murmuró con dulzura.

Toya no pudo evitar el mirar de reojo por la ventana y ver a Sakura, sentada junto a Tomoyo y los mocosos, como seguía llamando a Eriol y Syaoran, mientras desayunaban.

–Se ve muy linda con esos listones rosas. –haciendo clara referencia a Sakura.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda cuando dijo esas palabras de su hermana.

–Creo que la vi llegar a la escuela esta mañana junto contigo y Yukito-san, verdad?

–Sí.

–Es linda... pero...

–Pero qué? –Toya se puso de pie de golpe, asustando a Mitzuki.

–N-no... no iba a decir nada malo...

–Entonces? –la toma de la muñeca.

–Tranquilo... sólo iba a decir que me parece que ya la había visto antes... tal vez en otra parte... auh...

–No quiero que te le acerques.

–Qué? Pero yo...

–Siento el retraso, había mucha gente. –interrumpió Yukito justo a tiempo, logrando que Toya soltara a la pelinegra. –Ocurre algo?

–Nada Yukito-san –le dijo con tranquilidad, como si en verdad nada hubiera pasado.

–Toya?

–No pasa nada. Aquí está tu cuaderno, gracias.

–Traje el almuerzo. –coloca en la mesa de Toya una bolsa con pastelillos de carne y de más.

–Todo eso se comerán? –preguntó sorprendida Mitzuki.

–Gustas? Toma uno. –ofreció Yukito.

–No, gracias, Nakuru me traerá algo en un momento. Oye, Yukito-san.

–Sí?

–Esa niña, la de los listones rosas, venían con ella esta mañana, verdad?

–Sí, por qué? –preguntó con ingenuidad, ignorando todo lo que había pasado antes de que él llegara. –Es la hermana menor de Toya.

–Ah... ahora lo entiendo.

–Cómo?

–No, nada, es que... tenía la impresión de... es que tiene algo que se parece a Kinomoto-san.

–Verdad que sí, aunque a veces discutan, no pueden negar que son hermanos y se quieren.

–Cállate Yuki. –murmura Toya dándole un panecillo.

–Por cierto, Yukito-san, me puedes ayudar con la clase de matemáticas? Las demás clases serán fáciles, pero las matemáticas nunca han sido mi fuerte.

–Claro, sólo dime el día y dónde quieres que nos veamos.

–Puede ser hoy? Tengo libre la tarde.

–Hoy?... pues... –voltea a ver a Toya que la ve con cierto recelo. –Esta tarde iba a ir con Toya a trabajar. –Toya lo voltea a ver algo confundido por lo que dijo. –Verdad, Toya?

–Sí, así es.

–Ah... lastima... _"/Cómo si yo me creyera esa estupidez/"_

–Ya vine! –gritó Nakuru desde la puerta. –Mira Mitzu-chan, traje de todo un poco.

–Pero... no yo no como mucho Nakuru-san, no creo que nos terminemos todo eso.

–Dime Nakuru-chan, y si no terminamos, Tsukishiro nos puede ayudar, verdad?

–Eh?... –preguntó extrañado Yuki _–"Akizuki?... ofreciéndome algo?... /De seguro le puso algún hechizo/ No lo dudo"_

–Bueno... si tu lo dices, Nakuru-chan.

–Por cierto, a que hora nos vemos en tu casa Toya? –al pobre de Toya se le atoró el panecillo de carne que se estaba comiendo cuando escuchó eso. –Qué dije?

–... Qué?... Tu que tienes... que hacer en mi casa?

–Voy a ir con Mitzu-chan a estudiar contigo y Tsukishiro.

–Pero... –Mitzuki comenzó, pero Yukito la interrumpió.

–Toya y yo iremos a trabajar esta tarde. Por qué no ayudas a Mitzuki-san en matemáticas, Akizuki? también eres buena en esa materia.

–"_/Harías cualquier cosa para alejarlo de mi, cierto Yue/"_ –dijo Ruby-Moon, mientras lo ojos de Nakuru cambiaron fugazmente a un tono rosa oscuro.

–"_/Cualquier cosa/"_ –confirmó la mirada de hielo de Yue, sin que Toya lo notara.

–Bueno, lastima, qué tal si saliendo los acompañamos hasta el trabajo y luego Mitzu-chan y yo nos vamos a mi casa?

–Por mi no hay problema, también me gustaría tener un trabajo de medio tiempo.

–"_Bien... ahora que hacemos Yuki?"_ –pensó Toya mientras veía en silencio a Yukito, quien tenía un insólito duelo de miradas contra Nakuru.

–No será necesario, es lejos y nos iremos en las bicicletas, no creo que caminando nos puedan dar alcance. –dijo Yukito, comenzando a terminársele la paciencia con Nakuru.

–Tal vez sí, y por qué se tienen que ir en las bicicletas? caminen junto con nosotras, al fin y al cabo, de seguro su entrada es a la siete, como siempre. –Nakuru no se dejaría así de simple, y se lo estaba demostrando.

–Donde vamos a trabajar queda en dirección opuesta a tu casa, Nakuru, les quedará muy lejos si nos acompañan.

–Puedo pedirle a Eriol que me dé dinero para tomar un taxi, Yukito, no se negará.

–Insisto, Nakuru, les quedará muy lejos y el taxi les saldrá muy caro.

–No habrá problemas, Yukito, yo te lo aseguro.

–Ehm... Nakuru-chan?...

–Yuki.

–QUÉ! –voltearon los dos al mismo tiempo, topándose con todos sus compañeros viéndolos con gracia y algo extrañados, pero en especial, al profesor que estaba junto a ellos, que por estar ensimismados con su pelea, no había notado que el receso había terminado. –Oh... oh... –murmuraron los dos avergonzados y con cierto tono rojizo en sus mejillas.

–Su 'coversación' estaba muy interesante, pero les molestaría terminarla en el pasillo? –ordenó el profesor señalando la puerta.

–Lo siento. –se disculpó Yukito, obedeciendo al profesor.

–Pero... es que... yo? castigada?... –reclamaba Nakuru.

–Si no sale, señorita Akizuki, el castigo se extenderá a toda la semana, igual para el joven Tsukishiro.

–Qué? –el peligris se detuvo en seco apenas tocando la puerta, regresó sobre sus pasos y tomó del brazo a Nakuru para salir, aunque prácticamente la llevaba arrastrando.

Al fin, logró sacarla, dio un cerrón a la puerta ante las miradas extrañadas de todos los demás, en especial de Toya.

–Y eso fue?... –murmuró para sí.

–Así son siempre? –le preguntó Mitzuki, a lo que sin darse cuenta, Toya negó.

–Bien, comencemos la clase, y por lo que veo, tenemos a una nueva alumna. –dijo el profesor viendo a Mitzu-chan.

–Otra vez... –murmuró con fastidio Toya.

–Le gustaría hacerle compañía a sus amigos, joven Kinomoto?

–"_No estaría mal... si no estuviera Nakuru."_ –pensó para sí, mientras negaba.

–Bien, me darás tus datos luego. Comenzando con la clase, la semana pasa vimos acerca de...

Mientras, en el pasillo, Nakuru estaba recargada junto a las ventanas, mientras Yukito estaba cerca de la puerta, mirando al piso, ignorando la mirada inquisitiva que tenía sobre él, siendo sólo ellos dos en el pasillo, no habría error alguno en adivinar de quién era esa mirada.

–/Deja tu actitud de niño tierno e ingenuo, me fastidias/

–/Como si tu actitud de niña enamorada y fastidiosa no molestara a los demás/

–/Qué dijiste, Yue/

–/Qué Clow te hizo sorda/

A pesar de que seguía teniendo los cuerpos de sus falsas identidades, sus voces y el color de sus ojos eran las verdaderas.

Yue suspiro para tranquilizarse un poco, intentarlo, sería la palabra adecuada, ya que la chica frente a él no le agradaba en los más mínimo por más de una razón.

–/No podemos pelear aquí/

–/Por mi, no hay problema/

–/Sí, y destruir media escuela con todos ellos dentro, cierto/

–/Tu y yo sabemos bien a qué persona salvaríamos por sobre todos esos humanos, cierto/

–/Aún así, no pueden salir terceros lastimados/

–/Patético. Crees que te voy a creer eso, dejaría morir hasta a tu Linda Ama por salvarlo sólo a él/

–/No es verdad! Nunca dejaría que algo le pasará a Sakura/

–/Por qué no te creo nada/

–/Maldita/ –dijo entre dientes perdido los estribos, formando en su mano una daga de hielo, mientras Ruby-Moon formaba una esfera de energía en su mano.

Un segundo, tan sólo si se hubiera retrasado un segundo, las cosas habrían pasado a mayores entre los Guardianes, pero alguien salió del salón deteniéndolos justo a tiempo.

–Hola, siento que los castigaran, pero Kinomoto-san y yo tratamos de decirles cuando sonó la campana, pero a ninguno de los dos nos hicieron caso. –era Mitzuki.

–No importa. –dijo Yuki tranquilizándose.

–Está bien, es la primera vez que me sacan de clase. Oye, y tu? a dónde vas?

–Me siento algo mareada y cansada, le pedí permiso al profesor de ir a refrescarme la cara un momento.

–Te acompaño?

–Gracias Nakuru-chan, pero el profesor no quiere que se vayan de aquí, si lo hacen, los castigará por dos semanas.

–Te lo dijo él? –preguntó Yukito.

–Sí, me dijo que les avisara.

–Ah... bueno, pero sabes donde están los bebederos?

–Sí, gracias de todas formas. –se despide mientras camina alejándose de ellos por el pasillo.

Los dos jóvenes no dejaban de mirarla, no sabía por qué razón lo hacían, pero tenían un presentimiento con respecto a esa joven nueva, que no la podían apartar de su mente.

–Qué? lo vas a cambiar por ella? –preguntó intempestivamente Nakuru después de que Mitzu se les perdiera de vista en las escaleras.

–Eso es lo que tu más quisieras.

Lo ojos castaños oscuros y los dorados se miraban fijamente, inexpresivos; la alegría e ingenuidad de Yukito era reemplazada por una seriedad nunca antes vista, en Nakuru, la energía y alegría eran cambiados por esa seriedad reflejada en Yukito, cómo si estuviesen frente a un espejo.

Un silencio se formó en el pasillo, no se escuchaba nada, ni siquiera el murmullo del maestro del otro lado de la puerta. Los dos jóvenes, es decir, los dos Guardianes, se mantenían en silencio total, no se miraban siquiera; Nakuru tenía la vista fija en la ventana, en algún punto en el cielo, mientras que Yukito, la tenía fija en el piso.

Fuera de ahí, en el patio de la primaria Tomoeda, Sakura y sus compañeros tenía clase de Artes, por lo que los habían dejado salir a los jardines para pintar y dibujar. La pequeña castaña estaba sentada cerca de la barda que dividía la primaria de la preparatoria, cerca del árbol de cerezos donde Touya y Yukito estaban horas antes. La pequeña estaba sentada y en su regazo había un cuaderno de dibujo en blanco, puesto que no sabía que dibujar.

–Qué hago?... –dijo en voz alta sin pensarlo. –La clase ya casi termina y yo no sé que pintar.

–No te desanimes. –escuchó una voz, pero no era de sus amiga. –Encontrarás inspiración hasta de una hoja.

–Oeh... –volteaba a todos lados pero no sabía de donde provenía. –Oigo voces! –se dijo asustada.

–Jajaja... no, estoy acá, arriba, en el árbol. –Sakura volteó hacia arriba, encontrando a la joven de cabellos negro y los mechones violetas sonriéndole amablemente.

–Ah! H-hola.

–Hola, no te quería asustar, lo siento.

–E-está bien... es solo que me sorprendiste.

–Lo siento, debes ser Sakura, verdad?

–Cómo sabes mi nombre?... es decir, sí, soy Sakura Kinomoto, mucho gusto. –se levanta y hace una pequeña reverencia formal.

–Espera, ahora bajo. –da un ágil salto desde la rama de donde había estado observando a Sakura y terminar frente a la pequeña que la veía aún más sorprendida. –Mi nombre es Mitzuki Tsukaru, soy nueva en esta preparatoria, gusto en conocerte.

–Eres nueva?

–Sí, tengo poco tiempo en la ciudad. Por cierto, sé tu nombre porque Kino... es decir, Touya-san y Yukito-san están conmigo.

–Mi hermano y Yukito?

–Sí, conocí a Yukito-san está mañana antes de que fuera a su casa.

–Entonces, vives cerca de donde yo vivó.

–Creo que sí, sólo unas calle de distancia.

–Vaya. –decía sorprendida la pequeña.

–Puedo ver tu cuaderno?

–Eh?.. ah... sí, claro, pero no he dibujado nada aún...

–Te puedo ayudar.

–En serio!

–Sí. Qué te gustaría dibujar?

–No estoy segura, tal vez...

–Una flor?

–Sí! siendo que es primavera, muchas flores han florecido ya.

–Bien, puedes dibujar las flores del cerezo, o una rosa de las que están junto a la fuente.

–La flores de cerezo son muy bonitas, pero me gustaría algo más... no sé como qué.

–Has escuchado de la Flor de Nieve?

–Flor de Nieve? No, creo que no.

–Mira. –esconde sus manos tras su espalda y con un hechizo, aparece una hermosa flor de pétalos blancos, seis hermosos pétalos blancos y en el centro de la misma, tenía la forma de un copo de nieve. –Es esta flor. –se la entrega.

–Que hermosa! No la había visto en los jardines de la escuela. –decía con alegría tomando la flor con cuidado.

–No la corté de los jardines de la escuela, sino de mi casa, tengo más de ellas en mi jardín.

–En serio? se debe ver muy hermoso.

–Sí. Si quieres, un día de estos puedes ir a verlas y cortar las que quieras.

–De verdad? no quisiera molestarte.

–No lo harás. Bueno, nos vemos, tengo que regresar al salón o el profesor me castigará.

–Espera, tu flor.

–Consérvala, espero te ayude con tu dibujo.

–Muchas gracias!

–Sabes... –se apoya en una banca y de ahí salta a la barda que divide las escuelas. –Dicen que al pedir un deseo a la Flor de Nieve, si esta se marchita pronto, es que tu deseo no se cumplirá, pero que si tarda muchos días en marchitarse, es que tu deseo se cumplirá después de que el último pétalo caiga.

–De verdad? –preguntó con ingenuidad.

–Sí, me lo contaba mi abuela de pequeña, pero la verdad, sólo he pedido tres deseos.

–Y se han cumplido?

–Los dos anteriores, sí, pero recién he pedido el tercero anoche.

–Espero que se cumpla tu deseo.

–Gracias. Por cierto, tienes que pedirle el deseo en la noche, a la luz de la Luna Llena, y según el ritual de mi abuela, la tienes que colocar en un recipiente de cristal.

–Pero no le pasará nada hasta que anochezca?

–No, antes del anochecer la puede poner en cualquier recipiente, o si no vas a pedirle un deseo, pero si lo harás, tienes que hacerlo como te dije.

–Lo haré esta misma noche, muchas gracia por la flor Mitzuki-san.

–De nada, pequeña Sakura. –salta del otro lado de la barda, dejando algo confundida a Sakura por su forma de llamarla.

–Sólo Yukito y Nakuru me llaman así... que raro... –murmuró para sí regresando al salón.

Del otro lado, Mitzuki sonreía con malicia mientras sus ojos tenían ese brillo plateado.

–"_/Pequeña ingenua, diría yo, ya que con tu deseo, me darás a tu querido Guardián De La Luna y ni tu, ni nade podrá arrebatármelo, ni siquiera esa tonta del Rubí De La Luna/"_

Otra vez Toya estaba aburrido, no tomaba nota de las clases o prestaba atención, sólo hacía líneas en su cuaderno sin importarle nada. De pronto, un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, un mal presentimiento. Se levantó de golpe y miró por la ventana, buscando algo.

–Le pasa algo, joven Kinomoto? –preguntó el profesor algo molesto por la interrupción.

Toya buscaba con la vista alguna señal de Sakura, encontrándola sentada junto a Tomoyo frente a al fuente del jardín, mostrándole un cuaderno.

–Está bien... –murmuró para sí y suspirando de alivio.

–Joven Kinomoto, si ya encontró a quién buscaba, puedo continuar con mi clase?

–Lo siento. –dijo regresando a su lugar más calmado.

–Bien, antes de que alguien más me interrumpa, la tarea para hoy será...

–"_Por qué sentí eso?... fue como... cuando tenía mis poderes... antes de dárselos a Yue"_

En el pasillo, la tranquilidad que rodeaba a Yukito y Nakuru fue interrumpida de pronto, ya que Yue y Ruby-Moon sintieron una presencia muy fuerte en la escuela.

–/Otra vez/ –murmuró Yue.

–/Otra vez? que lo sentiste antes también/

–/Qué quieres decir/

–/Que esta mañana, temprano, sentí una presencia extraña, pero era en otro lugar, por lo que apenas y la logré sentir, pero esta vez.../

–/Fue más cerca/ –terminó Yue lo que Ruby-Moon iba a decir. –/Le dijiste a Clow/

–/Es Eriol, y no, a nadie le dije. Por lo visto, al ser Regidores de la Luna, tenemos cierto vinculo/

–/Qué quieres decir/

–/Que tu tampoco le dijiste nada a Kerberus o la pequeña, o me equivoco/ –Yue sólo permaneció en silencio. –/Con eso me das la razón, Yue/

–/Esa presencia... no es maligna.../

–/Pero poderosa, y como tu no quieres que haya heridos, deberías decirle a tu pequeño Botón de Cerezo de esto/

–/No necesito que me digas que hacer/

–/Tranquilo, lo decía en buen plan, no para molestarte. En fin, en tu problema si le dices o no/

–/Hasta que dices algo con inteligencia/

–/Muy graciosos/ –le dijo con sarcasmo.

Antes de que pudiera responder, Mitzuki iba caminando por el pasillo de regreso al salón.

–Tardaste mucho, estás bien, Mitzu-chan?

–Sí, no es nada, lo que pasa es que me distraje viendo a los niños de la primaria Tomoeda dibujar, fue todo.

–Sería el grupo de Sakura?

–De hecho, sí Yukito-san, la pequeña Sakura estaba dibujando cerca de la fuente. Bueno, mejor entro o me castigarán. –abre la puerta y pide permiso para entrar, dejando atrás a los confundidos Yukito y Nakuru.

–Pequeña Sakura? –se dijeron uno al otro desconcertados, ya que sólo ellos la llamaban así.

La siguiente clase sería deportes, por lo que Nakuru se llevó a Mitzuki a los vestidores para que se cambiara de ropa. Después de eso, todos se reunieron en las canchas cerca de la primaria. Los hombres jugarían fútbol mientras que las chicas jugarían voleibol. Como era de esperarse, Yukito y Touya estaban en el mismo equipo, al igual que Mitzuki y Nakuru que jugaban excelentemente.

–Esa chica nueva es muy ágil.

–Es igual de rápida que Akizuki, nadie, a no ser de Tsukishiro, es tan ágil como ella.

Las chicas murmuraban mientras veían a la pelinegra y la castaña jugar excelentemente.

–Con Kinomoto y Tsukishiro en un mismo equipo, nunca podremos ganarles.

–Sí, los dos son muy rápidos, y jugando juntos, las cosas se ponen peor.

Los chicos por su lado, se lamentaban que Yukito no estuviera en su equipo.

El profesor dejó a las chicas descansar un rato para que vieran el partido de los chicos, todas las chicas, por supuesto, animaban a Toya, pero en especial Nakuru.

–ÁNIMO TO-YA! –gritaba Nakuru con todas sus fuerzas.

Mitzuki se alejó del grupo por un momento, sin que nadie lo notara. Cuando vio que nadie le prestaba atención, cerró sus manos y entre ellas se formó un cristal de hielo, fino y delgado como una espina, se acercó lentamente al grupo son aquel cristal en sus manos, cuando uno de los chicos pasó frente a ella, lanzó el cristal que se incrustó en el brazo del joven sin que se diera cuenta. Los ojos del chico cambiaron de color drásticamente, de un verde claro se tornaron oscuros y sin brillo. Nadie se dio cuenta de ello, el joven continuaba jugando con total normalidad, pero cuando estuvo cerca de Toya, estaba por golpearlo con fuerza contra la portería, pero Yukito se interpuso, recibiendo el golpe de lleno, arremetió contra Yuki que no puedo detenerse hasta que chocó con fuerza contra uno de los postes, golpeándose en la espalda y terminar tendido en el pasto.

–YUKI! –gritó Toya dejando el juego y corriendo hacía él.

–Tsukishiro, lo siento, no te quería lastimar así, en verdad, perdón. –se disculpaba el chico intentando ayudar a Yukito a ponerse en pie.

–AAAHHH! –gritó de dolor Yukito, mientras en su blanca playera se veían unas líneas rojas que cruzaban su espalda.

–Yuki! Estás bien!

–M-me duele... la espalda... –murmuró apenas mientras cerraba sus ojos para retener el dolor.

–Déjame ver. –Toya le levanta un poco la playera, dejando ver su espalda.

–Agh!... ah...

–Fue muy fuerte el golpe. –dijo el profesor viendo la herida. –Kinomoto, llévelo a la enfermería, en cuanto a usted, joven Fujiwara, quiero verlo en mi oficina después de clases.

–Lo siento Tsukishiro, perdóname por favor, no era mi intención hacerte eso. –se disculpaba el chico, mientras Touya ayudaba a Yuki a ir a la enfermería.

–N-no tienes... por qué disculparte. –trató de sonreírle, pero la fuerza con la que lo había golpeado había sido demasiada que aún estaba algo aturdido por el choque.

–Pobre Yukito.

–Fujiwara es mas fuerte que él, debe estar muy lastimado.

–Menos mal que el golpe fue en la espalda, porque de haberlo recibido en la cabeza, hubiera tenido consecuencias trágicas.

–/Esa era la intención, pero no para mi Guardián/ –murmuró pasa sí la pelinegra separándose del grupo.

Todas las chicas murmuraban eso mientras veían a Toya llevar a Yukito en hombros, mientras Nakuru, extrañamente para todos, le ayudaba al peligris a mantener el equilibrio. Todos estaban preocupados por Yukito, salvo una joven, la misma que había lanzado ese cristal con el hechizo.

–"_/Estúpido Fijiwara, debió golpear a Touya, no a Mi Guardián, Maldición! Tenía que interponerse justo en ese momento!_ –pensaba con rabia Mitzuki mientras caminaba detrás de la escuela, cerca de la ventana de la enfermería donde Yukito estaba. _–Pero esto no se quedará así, Kinomoto, no se quedará así/"_

En la enfermería, Toya había dejando a Yukito recostado boca a bajo en una cama, dejando al descubierto su espalda, mientras la enfermera limpiaba la herida con algodón y agua limpia.

–Ah!

–Tranquilo, es sólo agua. –le decía la enfermera mientras terminaba de limpiar. –Bien, espera un momento.

–Sí. –murmuró apenas hundiendo el rostro en la almohada.

La enfermera regresó con un nuevo algodón y una botella blanca, humedeció algo del algodón con ese líquido y lo colocó en la espalda de Yukito.

–Ahg! Arde!

–Cálmate, es alcohol. Con esto no se de infectará y cicatrizará más rápido.

–Me arde, ya por favor, eso arde mucho.

–Ya casi término, sólo te pongo... –pero es interrumpida cuando alguien llama a la puerta. –No tardo.

–Si se tarda, mejor para mí. –se dijo Yukito hundiendo el rostro y dando un lento suspiro.

La enfermera abrió la puerta, siendo el profesor de deportes quién la necesitaba. En el pasillo, junto a la puerta, estaba Toya, esperando por Yukito.

–Joven Kinomoto. Puede venir un momento? –dijo la enfermera entrando de nuevo a donde estaba Yuki, seguida por Touya. –Necesito pedirle un favor, ya que no tiene clase. –el pelinegro asintió en silencio para que continuara. –Bien, por favor, ya he terminado de limpiarle la herida, sólo necesito que le ponga esta pomada donde recibió el golpe y colóquele este vendaje, es sólo para que la ropa no le lastime más de lo que ya está. No tardaré. –dijo antes de cerrar la puerta.

Yukito había escuchado las indicaciones que había dado la enfermera, pero no sabía a quién se las habían dicho. Sintió que alguien se acercaba a él se sentaban junto a la cama.

–No otra vez, eso arde mucho. –murmuró cerrando los puños sin siquiera levantar el rostro.

–Te quejas peor que Sakura.

–Toya? Ahg...

–No te levantes.

–P-pero...

–Tranquilo, te prometo que ya no te dolerá. –la sonrisa de Toya, la que sólo Yukito conocía, eran tan tranquilizante para Yuki en ese momento, que no dudó en las palabras del pelinegro, cerró los ojos y suspiró.

–Esto no te arderá, está algo frío pero es todo.

–Si me arde, que te hago?

–Te prometo que te preparo la mejor cena.

–Jaja bueno, pero será esta noche. –sonrió mientras volvía a hundir su rostro en la almohada.

Touya tomó algo de esa pomada en sus manos y la colocó con cuidado en la espalda de Yukito, éste sólo se estremeció un poco al sentir el frío tocar su nívea piel, pero se relajó de inmediato. Touya le comenzó a dar un masaje, ya que al estar en el equipo de fútbol es muy común que ocurran golpes así, tenía práctica en ello.

–Te duele?

–Algo... pero se siente bien. –cerró los ojos para disfrutar mejor de esa sensación, con las manos del ser que tanto ama en su espalda, cualquier dolor que sintiera era borrado con cada toque de las morenas manos.

Cuando terminó de darle ese masaje, le dijo que se levantara para colocarle el vendaje.

–Creo que esto ya no te dolerá.

–Tienes práctica. –las palabras de Yuki lo hicieron sonrojarse levemente, sin que el peligris lo notará. –Qué pasó con Fujiwara?

–Están en la oficina del profesor ahora, tal vez lo castiguen o algo por el estilo.

–Mm...

–Yuki, ese golpe no era para ti.

–Qué? Eso no puede ser verdad, Toya, sólo fue un accidente, suelen pasar.

–No Yuki, eso fue intencional, pero tu no eras el que iba a salir lastimado... si no yo.

–Qué?

–Fujiwara iba directo a mí, pero tu interpusiste en su camino, recibiendo el golpe de lleno.

–No... no lo creo, Fujiwara no sería capaz de ello... no creo... –las manos de Toya lo toman por la esbelta cintura, poniéndolo nervioso pero a la vez, con una sensación agradable que lo embriagaba.

–No dejaré que nadie te lastime. –murmuró Toya, abrazando al peligris y colocar su frente en su hombro. –Daría mi vida por ti. –Yuki coloca sus manos sobre las de Toya, acariciándolas suavemente. –Daría todo por protegerte.

–Lo sé. –le respondió, mientras acariciaba los rebeldes cabellos negro de Toya. –Toya?

–Sí?

–Y-yo... te quiero agradecer... por lo que hiciste por mí.

–No tienes nada que agradecer.

–Lo sé, pero quería hacerlo... y...

–Yuki. –le interrumpió. –Lo que dijo Nakuru, de que quería saber mi respuesta, es porque yo... –un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda otra vez, ese mal presentimiento se le vino a la mente como en la mañana mientras dormía o durante clases, pero no sólo a él, ya que Yukito se había soltado de sus brazos y levantado de la cama. –Otra vez... –murmuró para sí, sin que Yuki escuchara.

–Está cerca... –murmuró el peligris acercándose a la ventana.

–Quién? –Yuki abre las cortinas, dejando ver el jardín del orto lado, pero había algo que estaba mal en ese lugar. –Pero qué rayos pasó?

El árbol junto a la ventana tenía una parte del tronco congelada, tenía la marca de un puño justo en ese lugar y lo que parecía ser sangre. No se veían pasos o que alguien estuviera cerca de ahí. De pronto, se escucharon pasos apresurados llegar a ese mismo lugar, siendo los mismos de Akizuki, que había sentido esa presencia.

–Qué ocurrió? –dijo al ver a Yukito y Touya en la ventana.

–No sé... fue otra vez esa presencia.

Nakuru se acerca al árbol y mira con detenimiento la parte congelada. Cerró su puño y trató de que quedara a la medida de la marca, casi encajaba, pero la mano que había hecho esa marca era más pequeña que la suya.

–Es la tercera vez que pasa esto... –murmuró Toya, a lo que Nakuru y Yukito lo veían con duda.

–Pero... sin tu poder... cómo? –trató de preguntar Yuki, pero ni él mismo se lo explicaba.

–Sakura y Eriol no sintieron nada, tampoco Spin o Kero. –informó Nakuru.

–No sé... no lo entiendo... –dijo Toya, antes de que los tres se hundieran en un silencio abismal.

En lo más alto de la escuela, dejando que su cabello danzara con la suave brisa, la joven pelinegra miraba el cielo sin expresión alguna en su rostro, denotando en sus ojos plateados frialdad y crueldad. Su mano derecha estaba roja, y en partes, había sangre seca.

–/Serás mío, cueste lo que cueste. –dijo con frialdad, dibujando con el dedo índice una media luna en el cielo. –No importa qué, no importa quién, serás mío así tenga que deshacerme de ese Rubí y de tu querido amigo, serás mío, lo serás./ –en su palma había una pequeña roca roja y una flor de durazno, cuando dijo esas palabras, esos dos pequeños objetos se congelaron por completo y cuando cerró su puño con fuerza, estos se hicieron pedazos que se escaparon con el viento.

**–†–†–†–†–†–**

**Nihaô, no tardé mucho, verdad? les gustó este capítulo? Me faltó algo? o se me borró un texto?  
**Bueno, yo de regreso, casi digo que fue un milagro el que no me haya tardado tanto en actualizar, pero es que tengo algo de tiempo extra para escribir en casa, y sólo sería cosa de que tenga dinero para ir a un ciber y publicar.

–_Sigue sin tener inter en su casa la pobre u.u_

v.y no tenías que recordar Ely-chan... pero bueno, déjenme presentarles a mi otra Yami, hermana melliza de Dayna.

–_Elyána, gusto en conocerles y espero que les esté agradando el fic nn_

Como vieron, es TODO lo contrario a Dayna ¬¬, ella es mi yami de la Inocencia y Elegancia, ya que es mas tranquila y educada, y está aquí porque cuando escribo las notas pongo canciones tranquilas, del tipo de Savage Garden o Evanescence.

–_No tengo bandas favoritas aún, o que me representen, pero mientras la canción sea tranquila y tenga un significado la letra, será adecuada para mi nn_

Ay, no es linda nn. Cómo sea, agradezco los review y se esperan más eh n. Como dije en le capi anterior, no doy fecha para publicar el capitulo tres, pero tal vez sea antes de que termine la semana mayor.

–_En otros países, tal vez no se conozca eso, pero se dan dos semanas de vacaciones por lo de la muerte de Jesús acá en México (quien sabe si les den a otros en sus respectivas partes del globo), pero en esos temas, no nos metemos, sólo disfrutamos de la vacaciones xP_

Ajap... así, que chance y les tengo el tres para el otro domingo o sábado, no sé bien, ya que mi inspiración a veces trabaja horas extras y otras veces pide descanso por dos meses U¬¬.

–_Además, ella dice que está dejando que el fic se escriba sólo o.ô'... o sea... que no lo planea mentalmente como los demás, sino que sólo piensa en una escena y de ahí desenreda todo el hilo de la trama... es algo raro y difícil de explicar con palabras_

Y cómo no queremos excedernos con las notas, nos despedimos y nos vemos en el otro capítulo. Y para quejas o amenazas o peticone de OC, me pueden madar mail o agregarme al msn con este mail:  
kara(guión bajo)hr(guión bajo)18(arroba)Hotmail(punto)com que es el que más uso.

–_Disculpa, Physis-chan, que tomara la idea de cómo poner el mail nnU, pero que conste que ella fue la primera que lo hizo así, eh (o al menos, la que yo recuerde 9.9 mejor…)_

Gomen sis nnU. Ahora sí, los veo... o leo 6.6... en review y en el next champ

–_Se cuidan n-n_


	3. Chapter III The Illusion?

**Titulo:** –_§–Angel Of The Snow–§– –_**†–Ángel De La Nieve–†–**

**Capítulo III: _"The Illusion?"_**

**Autora: **Kara Hilan Ranjiri **–†–**_Silvery Foxy_ **–†–**

**Anime:** CCS _(Card Captor Sakura)_

**Personajes:** Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, Eriol, Touya, Yukito, Yue, Nakuru, Ruby-Moon, Kero, Spin, Kerberus, Spinel-Sun.

**OCs (Original Character):** Mitzuki Tsukaru, Salgi.

**Pareja Fija (Hetero):** Syaoran/Sakura (por el momento)

**Advertencia:** LP, OC, Shonen-Ai/Yaoi, OOC ('Out Of Character', pero sólo será un poco)

**Género:** Acción/Romance/Magia.

**Aclaraciones:** En los capítulos anteriores se habrán dado cuenta de que ponía unas veces "Touya" y otras "Toya", es porque el segundo es la forma en como lo llaman Sakura, Nakuru y Yukito de cariño, y lo ponía cuando él y Yukito (Yuki) aparecen en una escena o son nombrados juntos. Me parecía que era una buena idea para nombrarlos (siendo la pareja principal), pero en este capítulo no lo usaré (ni el Toya o Yuki), a no ser que hablen entre ellos.

**Dedicatoria:** A quienes se tomaron la molestia de dejarme un review o preguntarme del capitulo, gracias a todas/todos ellas/ellos por leer y espero este les guste.

**Avisos Legales (Derecho de Autor):** _CCS_ (Card Captor Sakura) pertenece legítimamente a las **_CLAMP_**, yo sólo uso su historia sin fines de ganar dinero o algo por el estilo, simplemente lo uso como diversión.  
El OC (Original Character / Personaje Original) que aparece en este fic es de mi propiedad, así que si el personaje les interesó y quieren usarlo para algún fic, por favor, nada de robos, yo se los prestaré si me lo piden.

**–†–†–†–†–†–**

Las clases había terminado ya, todos los alumnos salía a excepción de tres de ellos que aún estaban en el salón; Kinomoto Touya, Tsukishiro Yukito y Akizuki Nakuru. Un silencio abismal había entre ellos, cada uno ensimismado en sus pensamientos y en los recientes acontecimientos que había pasado en su entorno, los sueños de Touya y sus presentimientos de peligro, las extrañas manifestaciones de un ser con poderes entorno a Yue y Ruby-Moon, pero que sólo ellos podían sentir.

Touya estaba junto a la puerta, esperando por Yukito. En el pasillo, se vio una silueta caminar en dirección del salón, tranquila y sin ninguna prisa.

–¿Ya se fueron todos? –preguntó Tsukaru al ver a Touya en la puerta.

–Sólo estamos nosotros. –dijo sin prestarle atención.

–Ah... Naku-chan¿nuestro plan de ir a estudiar sigue en pie? –preguntó.

–Lo siento, Mitzu-chan, surgieron unos problemas y no podré hoy, lo siento. –mintió la castaña.

–Vaya... espero que nos sea nada grave.

–No, no te preocupes. Nos vemos mañana. –se despidió antes de salir corriendo y dejar atrás Yukito y Touya.

–Nos vemos mañana, Mitzuki-san. –se despidió Yukito junto a Touya. –Si tienes algún problema con las clases, no dudes en pedirme ayuda.

–De acuerdo, ten mucho cuidado Yukito-san.

–Sí.

–Mejor dame tu mochila, aún estás lastimado. –ofreció Touya antes de dejar el lugar.

–Gracias. –un leve sonrojo se formó en sus mejillas cuando Toya rozó su mano con la suya.

–Kinomoto-san. –llamó Mitzuki antes de que salieran. –Se te olvidó este cuaderno. –dijo entregando el cuaderno.

–Gracias. –cuando estaba por tomarlo, notó que la mano de Mitzuki tenía unas leves cortadas y tenía los nudillos algo rojos, pero antes de que dijera algo, la joven le dio la espalda y regresó por sus cosas. _–"Será... mi imaginación..."_

–¿Te esperamos? –ofreció Yukito con gentileza.

–No, gracias de todas formas, pero tengo que ir con el profesor de historia.

–Bueno, nos vemos mañana entonces.

–Hasta mañana.

Touya y Yukito recogieron sus bicicletas y salieron de la escuela, sin siquiera pensar que alguien los miraba con rencor desde el edificio.

Iban caminado en un incomodo silencio, ambos quería hablar, pero ninguno sabía cómo empezar o qué diría el otro.

–Al fin¿por qué tardaron tanto? –reclamó Nakuru que los esperaba en una esquina.

–Por nada. –dijo Yukito algo cabizbajo.

Nakuru notó su comportamiento y fácilmente dedujo la razón: Touya. Se sentía celosa, en verdad, pero ¿qué podía hacer? En el corazón, uno no manda a quién amar o quién odiar, ella no podía obligar a Toya a que la quisiera, como tampoco podía obligar a Yukito a que se olvidara del pelinegro.

–Toya¿dónde se iban a ver con Sakura? –preguntó para romper el silencio en el que estaban.

–El Parque del Rey Pingüino. –dijo sin mirarla siquiera.

–"_De una forma u otra tengo que hacer que estos dos hablen entre sí o al menos que digan algo. Me voy a volver loca con este silencio"_ –pensó para sí desesperada. –Oye, Yukito¿qué te parece la chica nueva?

–¿Qué?

–Sí, sí. ¿Qué te parece Mitzuki?. ¿Es linda, Simpática, Aburrida?

–No sé... es... simpática, creo. Pero... ¿a qué viene eso ahora?

–Por nada, simple curiosidad.

–Claro, como no. –dijo con sarcasmo Touya.

–¿Y a ti, Toya? Por lo visto, no te agrada.

–En lo más mínimo.

–¿Por qué? Se ve que es una buena chica.

–Hay algo en ella, que no me da confianza.

–Eres desconfiado por naturaleza, nada nuevo. –dijo Nakuru restándole importancia.

–No... no es eso. –se detiene un momento, mientras Nakuru y Yukito lo veía extrañados.

–¿No estarás enfermo? –Nakuru se le acerca y le toca la frente, pero Touya no hizo el mínimo esfuerzo por evitar el toque.

–"_Tengo que decirles lo que he visto... pero..."_ –se cuestionó mirando a Nakuru y luego a Yukito.

–Oye, me estás asustando. ¿En serio estás bien? –preguntó Nakuru ante esa mirada.

–Sí, no es nada, estoy cansado, es todo. –comenzó a caminar rumbo al parque, no les faltaba mucho para llegar.

–Por qué será que no le creo ni media palabra. –le dijo a Yukito, pero este no le dijo nada y siguió a Touya. –Otro. Pero qué les pasa hoy a ustedes dos, están muy raros. –les reclamó cuando estuvo junto a ellos.

Al fin, habían llegado al parque, donde Sakura y Tomoyo esperaban sentadas en los columpios mientras veían un cuaderno. Eriol y Syaoran estaban cada uno por su lado, el Inglés estaba dibujando mientras el Chino estaba haciendo una tarea.

–¡Pequeña Sakura! –gritó Nakuru abrazando sorpresivamente a la pequeña, y asustándola un poco con tremendo grito.

–Nakuru-san, me asustaste.

–Lo siento, pero es que ya te quería ver. –le abrazaba mientras frotaba su mejilla contra la de la pequeña.

–Buenas tardes –saludó Tomoyo formalmente.

–Hola Daidouji. ¡Eriol! –gritó la chica antes de ir a abrazar a su Amo.

–Hola Monstruo. –'saludó' Touya mientras agarraba de la cabeza a su hermana.

–¡Que no me digas así! –le dijo tratando de pegarle, pero el tamaño era muy notorio entre ambos.

–Buenas tardes, pequeña Sakura. –Yukito le dijo antes de que pateara a Touya.

–Hola Yukito. ¿Eh?... oye... ¿Por qué traes aún el uniforme de deportes? –Yukito no se había cambiado de ropa desde el incidente de la cancha.

–No es nada, un pequeño accidente en la cancha de fútbol.

–¿Accidente? –repitieron Sakura y Syaoran al unísono.

–No es nada, sólo un golpe...

–Que te mandó hasta la enfermería.

–Toya. –le reclamó, no quería preocupar a Sakura con eso.

–¿Qué pasó? –preguntó Syaoran acercándose a Yukito, pero al notar esto, Touya aparta a Sakura jalándola de la mochila.

–¿Eh?... ¿qué ocurre? –le preguntó la pequeña.

–Nada, mejor vamos a casa.

–Entonces, nos vemos mañana, Sakura. –dijo Eriol a modo de despedida.

–No hay problema en que vengan. –aclaró Touya sin mirarlos. –Yo prepararé la cena.

–¡Voy a cenar en casa de Toya y me preparará la cena a mi! –gritó Nakuru antes de saltarle en la espalda como siempre.

–Prepararé para todos, pero si vuelves a hacer eso, no haré nada. –le advirtió con enfado.

–No quiero.

–En serio Sakura, no queremos molestar. –dijo Eriol, refiriéndose claramente a Nakuru.

–No es molestia, Eriol, mi hermanos es así.

–Además –interrumpió el pelinegro con seriedad. –Ustedes y los Guardianes necesitan hablar. –Con eso, Nakuru y Yukito bajaron la mirada.

–¿Ocurre algo? –peguntó Syaoran a Yukito, pero este no le respondió.

–Les diremos todo en casa de Sakura. –afirmó Nakuru con seriedad y dejando a Touya en paz.

–Es... ¿algo malo? –preguntó Sakura al peligris.

–No te preocupes, tal vez sea nuestra imaginación. –dijo eso tratando de calmar a Sakura.

Después de eso, se pusieron en marcha rumbo a la casa de los Kinomoto. Habían dejado el parque solo, o eso pensaban, pero de la nada, pequeños copos de nieve comenzaron a caer en el lugar, en lo alto de un árbol se veía una silueta de largos cabellos y hermosas alas. Tenía el cabello de un color plateado inusual y sus alas eran como las de un ángel pero negras como la noche, con brillos rojos que asemejaban sangre se reflejaba con el sol del ocaso. Sus ojos plateados y fríos como el mismo hielo miraba fijamente a Sakura y los otros alejarse del lugar.

–/En unas horas, tu deseo se convertirá en tu más grande dolor, pequeña Sakura./

Un fuerte viento levantó los copos de nieve que había caído en el parque, formando un torbellino alrededor de ese ser hasta que desapareció con el mismo, sólo dejando unos cuantos vestigios que estuvo ahí; el árbol en el que estaba, tenía varias ramas congeladas y copos de nieve que se evaporarían con el calor del sol.

Ya en casa de los Kinomoto, Sakura y Tomoyo se había ofrecido para preparar la cena, dado que Sakura le había prometido a su hermano hacerla y que él descansara, mientras Eriol y Syaoran ponían la mesa. Touya y Yukito estaban en la habitación del pelinegro, cambiándose de ropa. Yukito se sentía nervioso de estar con Touya a solas, recordaba lo que estuvieron a punto de hacer en la escuela y en cierta forma, temía que se repitiera; no era porque no le hubiera gustado, sino porque pensaba que no era lo correcto, más aún, con los amigos de Sakura ahí.

–Creo que dejaste algo de ropa la última vez que te quedaste. –Touya buscaba entre sus cosas la ropa de Yukito.

–No es necesario, puedo ir a cambiarme y regresar, no tardaré.

–No, aquí está. –dice entregándole un pantalón casual café claro y una camisa blanca de manga corta. –Cuando terminemos de cenar te acompañaré a tu casa para que traigas tus cosas.

–Pero...

–Nada, hoy te quedarás con nosotros. No creo que puedas cambiarte los vendajes tu solo sin lastimarte¿o sí?

–No, creo que no.

–Yuki, quiero decirte algo.

–Dime.

–Yo te quería... –el pelinegro se sentía nervioso, pero por fortuna, o desgracia, Nakuru llamó a la puerta de su habitación antes de que dijera algo. –Pasa. –dijo con fastidio al escuchar la voz de Nakuru.

–Toya-kun, Sakura dice que la cena ya está lista.

–Ya vamos.

–No tarden mucho eh. –dice guiñándole un ojo a Yukito en forma picara.

–A veces creo que lo hace a propósito. –Touya cierra la puerta.

–No... no todo el tiempo, al menos. –Yukito deja la ropa a un lado y se sienta en la cama de Touya. –Auh...

–¿Qué pasa?

–¿Ah?... no, nada.

–¿Te lastima el vendaje?

–Pues... algo.

–Déjame acomodarla para que no te moleste en la cena.

–S-sí. –los nervios se volvía a apoderar de él, pero más aún, cuando Touya, con sumo cuidado, le quitó la playera y la dejó a un lado.

–Creo que la apreté mucho¿por qué no me dijiste antes? –comenzó a quitar el vendaje, dejando ver la parte que Yuki se había lastimado; tenía unos raspones y se le comenzaba a notar un moretón a mitad de la espalda. –Sólo la aflojaré un poco. Papá debe tener alguna pomada o algo para que te quite el dolor, después de la cena la buscaré y te pondré el vendaje otra vez. –los nervios de Yukito lo traicionaban, no podría hablar o siquiera moverse a voluntad, sólo atinó a afirmar levemente con la cabeza.

–"_¿Por qué me siento nervioso? Después de lo de esta mañana... cuando estoy con él, no puedo evitarlo"_

–Yuki. Hace un momento, cuando Nakuru interrumpió, quería... disculparme.

–¿Disculparte?

–Por... lo en la mañana.

–¿Te refieres a lo que me decías de Mitzuki? –sentía un calor en sus mejillas, sabía a que se refería, pero no podía decirlo.

–No... sino... cuando estábamos en los jardines. –Touya sentías sus mejillas arder de la misma forma que Yukito lo sentía, trataba de escucharse normal, pero los nervios no se lo permitían. –Yo... siento haber...

–Déjalo así. –retira de las manos de Touya el vendaje y termina de colocárselo él, se pone la camisa que momentos antes Touya le dio y camina hacía la puerta de la habitación. –Mejor, vamos a cenar o Sakura se puede molestar. –abre la puerta y espera por Touya, pero este permanece sentado en la orilla de la cama, mal interpretando las cosas. –Sabes, tendrías que pedir una disculpa cuando hicieras algo contra la voluntad del otro. –le dijo sonriendo, dejando la puerta entre abierta y bajar a la cocina.

–Cuando lo hiciera contra su voluntad... –repitió quedamente para sí, recordando lo sucedido junto al cerezo, recordando como Yukito simplemente se dejaba llevar por sus manos y cerraba sus tiernos ojos, como si esperara lo mismo que Touya, esperando lo mismo que él. –Yuki... soy un idiota por pensar mal... –sonrió para sus adentros mientras bajaba las escaleras y llegaba a la cocina.

–Ya era hora, iba a subir por ti, nii-san. –le regaña la pequeña castaña.

Touya no le responde nada, ni siquiera con su clásico "Monstruo" o algo similar, simplemente le sonrío y le frotó la cabeza sin intención alguna de molestarla.

–¿Oeh?... ¿Estará enfermo? –dijo para sí extrañada por ese comportamiento.

–Todo les quedó muy bien. –les felicitó el peligris.

–Gracias. –respondieron las pequeñas.

–Por cierto, Yukito¿cómo fue que te lastimaste? –preguntó Syaoran.

–Bueno, fue un accidente durante la clase de deportes, nada grave.

–Solamente un chico más grande y fuerte que él lo aventó contra el poste de la portería y por poco lo deja inconsciente. –dijo Nakuru como si se tratara de algo que ocurre todos los días, recibiendo a cambio una mirada nada agradable de Touya. –¿Qué? –preguntó ingenua ante la mirada fulminante.

–Olvídalo.

–¿Fue grave? –preguntó Eriol.

–No... casi no. Aún me duele un poco la espalda, pero es todo.

–Sigo sin entender por qué Fujiwara iba hacer eso.

–Fue un accidente¿por qué querría él lastimarte?

–¿Cómo? –preguntó preocupada Sakura cuando Yukito dijo eso.– Hermano...

–Toya dice que fue intencional, pero además, que él era quien se suponía que iba a salir lastimado, no yo, sólo que me interpuse entre ellos y pues...

–Tal vez alguien le lanzó algún hechizo o algo por el estilo. –murmuró mirando de reojo a Syaoran con desdén, mientras el joven Asiático le respondía la mirada.

–Lo dudo. –dijo Eriol antes de que comenzara una pelea entre ellos. –Si no me equivoco, mientras ustedes tenías deportes nosotros tenía clase de geografía, y Li no salió para nada del salón.

–Nunca se sabe.

–Nii-san, esta mañana conocí a una compañera tuya –les interrumpió antes de que comenzara una batalla entre ellos.– me dijo que era nueva en tu salón. Tiene el cabello negro y unos mechones violetas.

–¿Mitzuki? –dijeron Touya, Yukito y Nakuru al mismo tiempo algo sorprendidos.

–Sí, ella. Teníamos clase de Arte, yo estaba en los jardines buscando algo para dibujar, y fue cuando me vio.

–¿Crees que haya sido cuando la vimos en el pasillo, Yukito?

–Debió ser.

–¿En el pasillo? –preguntó Tomoyo algo extrañada, pero ni Nakuru o Yukito dijeron nada al respecto.

–¿Pasó algo? –preguntó intrigado Syaoran, pero Yukito y Nakuru sólo trataban de evadir el tema.

–Los sacaron de la clase por escandalosos. –no podía reprimir una sonrisa al recordar la escena que había hecho esos dos.

–¡Toya! –le gritaron apenados los Guardianes.

–¿Los sacaron de clase? –preguntaron Eriol y Sakura, les resultaba gracioso en cierta forma, ya que ambos eran los mejores estudiantes y ser sacado de una clase era algo nuevo, por decirlo de una forma.

–No hubiera ocurrido de no ser por la terquedad de ella.

–¿Yo? Si tú sacabas cualquier pretexto para lo que decía.

–No eran pretextos.

–Sí lo eran.

Por unos momentos, en aquella casa, se olvidaron los poderes o las falsas identidades, todo era normal, a la vista de otras personas, pero todos los reunidos en ese lugar, sabían que eso no duraba mucho tiempo, y que sus momentáneamente tranquilas vidas, cambiarían otra vez.

Después de la cena, Touya se retiró a su habitación para dejar a los Guardianes y sus Amos hablar. Los dos Guardianes restantes, Kero y Spin, mantenían sus formas falsas y escuchando atentos lo que Yue y Ruby-Moon relataban. Les dijeron lo ocurrido en la mañana, de aquella extraña presencia que sintieron, y de los acontecimientos en la escuela.

–Pero me parece algo ilógico –comentó Syaoran después de escuchar aquello. –si se trata de un ser con poderes mágico, tanto Eriol como Sakura y yo, deberíamos sentirlo.

–Así es, y Kero y Spin. –concluyo la oji-verdes.

–Ese era el poder o la presencia de la que Yukito me habló en la mañana¿verdad? –le preguntó Kero a Yue, que asintió en silencio.

–¿Por qué no me dijeron nada?

–No queríamos preocuparte, Sakura. –se disculpó el pequeño ser alado mientras volaba al hombro de la pequeña. –Te conocemos, y si te decíamos eso, te ibas a preocupar mucho y no te ibas a concentrar en tu prueba.

–Gracias, Kero. –le frota la cabecita con afecto por su comprensión.

–Creo que es conveniente que traigas contigo unas de las cartas, por si ese ser aparece otra vez. –le recomendó Spin.

–Es lo mejor. Li¿aún tienes contigo la tabla del Rashinban? –le preguntó Erial. (N/A: No recuerdo bien el nombre, pero creo que es así).

–Ahora mismo no la traigo, pero sí la tengo en el apartamento.

–¿Para qué la Tabla?

–Si recuerdas, Sakura, el Rashinban es una especie de brújula mágica, con ella podemos saber la dirección de seres con poderes mágicos. –explica Eriol.

–Y si ese ser aparece de nuevo, sabremos donde está. –concluyó la pelicastaña.

–Así es.

–Se está haciendo tarde. –comentó Ruby-Moon al ver el reloj. –Creo que es mejor que nos retiremos, Eriol. La pequeña Sakura y sus guardianes estarán atentos a todo, y nosotros también.

–Por ahora, creo que es conveniente que tomes precauciones, Sakura. Tal vez no sea un ser maligno. –la sonrisa de Eriol aparentaba ser tranquila, para transmitirle esa confianza y tranquilidad a Sakura, pero en el fondo, sabía que estaba equivocado. –Es hora de retirarnos, vamos. –dijo dando la señal a Ruby-Moon de que volviera a su forma falsa.

Un brillo cubrió el cuerpo de Ruby-Moon mientras se cubría con sus alas. Cuando el brillo que emanaba su cuerpo se extinguió y sus alas se desaparecieron, dejó a la vista a Nakuru que mantenía los ojos cerrados.

–Ah, que bien se siente regresar. –estira sus brazos, como si estar en su forma real fuera un castigo o algo demasiado fastidioso. –Parece que a ti te gusta esa forma. –refiriéndose a Yue, este sólo se limitó a cerrar lo ojos e ignorarla.

–No tiene nada de malo tomar nuestra forma real¿por qué te disgusta, Nakuru? –le preguntó Kero algo extrañado por su comentario al transformarse.

–Porque en esta forma, soy mas linda. –da un giro como si presumiera de su físico y acariciando su largo cabello con una mano. –Además, puedo estar más tiempo con Toya. –apenas hubo pronunciado ese nombre, un brillo llenó la habitación, siendo Yue quien regresaba a su forma falsa; Yukito. –Y puedo hacerlo enfadar sin recibir un ataque letal. –dijo señalando a Yukito que abría sus ojos y los fijaba en ella. –¿Verdad? –le sonríe de forma infantil.

–¿Eh?... creo que no entiendo... –dijo inocente Sakura.

–Ay, querida Sakura, pronto lo entenderás. –le dijo Tomoyo tomándola de los hombros amistosamente. –De todo lo que ocurre, hay algo que me alegra mucho.

–¿Qué es? –preguntó Sakura extrañada, mientras los presentes veía a Tomoyo de la misma forma, ya que era algo 'ilogico', estaban por ser atacados por algún ser del que no sabía nada¿y ella estaba contenta?

–¡Me alegra porque volveré a gravarte con esos hermosos trajes de batalla en pleno combate! –le brillaban los ojos de alegría sólo con imaginar a Sakura con sus nuevos diseños y peleando contra un ser mágico, y ella, gravando cada detalle de lo que hacía su querida amiga. –¡Te verás divina! –saca su cámara de quién-sabe-dónde y comienza a tomar a Sakura desde diferentes ángulos sin dejar de sonreía con esa alegría.

Al resto de los presentes sólo les recorrió una gota de sudor al escuchar la contestación, pero era algo que se esperaba, en especial de Tomoyo Daidouji. Después de ese momento de relajación gracias a Tomoyo, ella y Li se despidieron mientras subía al auto que había llegado por ellos y eran cuidados por las guardaespaldas de la familia Daidouji. Cuando el auto se perdió de vista, fueron Eriol, Nakuru y Spin los que se despidieron, dejando solos a Yukito y Sakura en la puerta.

–Creo que es hora de que me despida yo también. –dijo Yukito volteando a con Sakura.

–Ah… bueno, nos veremos mañana para irnos juntos¿verdad?

–Claro que sí.

–Tú no vas a ningún lado. –les interrumpió una voz desde el interior de la casa. –Esta noche te quedarás aquí. –Touya aparece junto a la puerta con los brazos cruzados en su pecho y mirando a Yukito a los ojos.

–Hermano, no seas así, no tienes que ordenarle nada a Yukito. –le dijo algo molesta la pequeña.

–Yuki no puede cambiarse lo vendajes solo, si lo hace, se lastimará más de lo que está, por eso le dije que se quedara esta noche aquí.

–Ah, ya veo.

–No quiero se una molestia…

–Claro que no, eres de la familia. Además, papá tiene algo para ese tipo de heridas.

–¿Sabes dónde lo tiene?

–Sí, voy por ella.

–Déjala en mi habitación, Yuki y yo vamos a su casa por unas cosas. No tardaremos. –al terminar de decirle aquello a su hermana, cierra la puerta y se pone en marcha junto a Yukito.

–No creo que esté bien dejarla sola.

–Tú y yo sabemos perfectamente que no está sola. Además, con su poder a aumentado. –las palabras de Touya parecían muy convencidas, tanto que a Yukito le extrañó.

–"_Sin su poder¿cómo es que está tan seguro de ello?"_

Durante el camino a casa de Yukito, los dos jóvenes hablaban de cosas sin importancia, tratando de evitar el tema de la escuela o de los acontecimientos que lo rodeaban. Al estar juntos, nada importaba, simplemente quería disfrutar el momento de estar juntos, de hablar, de ser escuchado por el otro, de la mutua compañía. Yukito olvidaba por completo su verdadera identidad, olvidaba que él era sólo una 'ilusión', algo que tarde o temprano se acabará, lo único que le importaba, era estar con Touya, simplemente eso. Touya por su parte deseaba lo mismo con todo el corazón, deseaba que Yukito siempre esté a su lado, que siempre pueda ver esos hermosos ojos llenos de alegría y cariño, esa sonrisa tierna y dulce, esa sonrisa que lo había hechizado desde el primer momento.

**–†–†–†–†–†–**

**Gracias por leer este fic y/o tomarle interés, y siento la larga espera, gomen uu  
**Me tardé, lo siento, pero con tantas cosas que me han pasado, a penas he sobrevivido. Y no es para menos, ya que tuve exámenes del tercer periodo y semestrales dos semanas seguidas en la escuela, además un montón de trabajos en equipo, que al final terminaba haciendo TO-DO yo sola, exposiciones, entrega de cuadernos y trabajos, además de que casi no podía tocar la compu porque mi hermano la estaba usando más para su Tesis, pero además si contamos que cada dos semanas termino castigada por algo que hice o que no hice, etc… en fin, siento la demora, pero trataré de que no tarde tanto el next capi. Gracias por leer o tomarle interés a este fic, y en especial gracias a los que se han tomado la molestia de dejarme un review, se los agradezco.

Me despido y nos veremos pronto (eso espero y ruego T-T), tal vez no en este fic, pero en otro quizás sí.

**†– Sayo –†**

**§–Gothic † Snow † Angel–§**


End file.
